Those Darn Festivals!
by OrangeShipper
Summary: Sam/Jack fic. My idea of how they could become an item!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Stargate (except a few dvds!). All for fun.

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Season: None in particular.

Summary: My take on how Jack and Sam could get together. This idea's been done before, but I hope this is a somewhat original take on it!

A/N: I'd be much obliged if people would be lovely and reveiw! Let me know if you liked it, if there's anything I can improve on, if there's anything you'd like to see, whatever! It would be a great help to me. Thank you!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: In which we discover something of what passes through Colonel O'Neill's mind during a typical offworld festival.

--------------------------------------

The evening sun cast a warm light across the village square, bathing the mingling crowds in golden hues. Faintly appearing in the distant sky were the two moons of Caradonia, seeming to glow gently as they peered over the distant hills. The few buildings surrounding the square were decked out with colourful pennants and flags, and there was the mood of celebration in the air. In the centre of the square, a large, dark stone block reminiscent of an altar rested, around which tables had been set up, piled with food and drink from which people partook of, gathering in small groups as they wished. Filling the rest of the square were those people not currently eating, engaged in dances supported by a cheerful band at the side.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was currently occupied in the centre of this merriment, by investigating the particular culinary speciality of the Caradonian people. Cake. His eyes roved over the various offerings, drawn towards one particularly spectacular example. He had not believed any alien civillisation capable of producing any cakes comparable to Earth's, but the Caradonian's seemed to have done it, and done it with style. Thick, soft icing was layered over this particular creation, looking so sweet he could practically taste it already. Several slices had already been cut, revealing the inside of the cake to be rich, moist, ever so slightly crumbly, with an enticing layer of the most delicious buttercream he'd ever seen dividing the middle. It looked delicious. Oblivious to all else, Jack's eyes hungrily took in this perfect vision of culinary goodness. His tongue darted out, wetting his dry lips. He swallowed. No, that was it. He'd tried. He couldn't resist it any longer. His eyes never leaving the cake, he raised his hand slowly. He began to reach out towards one extremely tempting, perfectly sized slice. His long fingers extended. The anticipation was almost too much. He reached further, his fingers closing around the plate.

"O'Neill!" Jack's hand snapped back down to his side. His eyes closed briefly, turning to face Tea'lc, who stood nearby. "I do not believe it is wise, based on past encounters, to indulge in any consumables which may have negative effects of which we are unaware." Maybe Jack was just imagining it, but he could swear that his large Jaffa friend looked smug. His eyebrows raised, pleadingly.

"Aw, c'mon T! It's just one slice of cake! One slice. These people aren't gona hurt us! Look, it's good cake. Other people have eaten it! One slice won't do any harm...," he turned longingly back to the cake in question. "I'm sure Daniel would insist it was rude not to... If we've been invited to participate in their festival, that should include the food!" He turned back hopefully towards Tea'lc, who stood still with an impassive expression. There was no sympathy there at all. Maybe a touch of amusement, Jack noted, grumbling internally.

"On the contrary, O'Neill. Was it not on the planet Argos that you partook of local confectionary, the result of which nearly caused your death? I am fairly certain no harm was intended there, yet it was the result nonetheless." There was a definite light of amusement in Tea'lc's eyes now. Jack thought it was distinctly less funny. "Was it not also the case, in your Tau'ri Bible, that the woman Eve ate of a particularly enticing fruit, the result of which was the spread of sin throughout your world, and - "

"Ack!" Jack held a finger up, silencing his large friend. "Alright, I get the picture. No cake for this poor, tired Colonel, hungry after a hard days negotiations, right?" His shoulders drooping with resignation, he turned from the heavily laden and enticing table.

"If you require sustenance, O'Neill, I believe we have a plentiful supply of MRE's with the remainder of our equipment," Tea'lc supplied. Jack frowned at him, folding his arms in frustration.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch T," he stalked away from the offending cake, deciding he needed to put as much distance between it and himself as possible to reduce further temptation. Maybe he could sneak back later... Tea'lc smiled in amusement at the Colonel's retreating back. The cake did indeed look spectacular, he decided. The Jaffa warrior turned, smoothly picking up and consuming a slice. Indeed, the Colonel had surmised correctly. The cake was of a superior quality to that he had tried on Earth.

Desperately trying to think of anything but the cake he had just left behind, Jack scanned the dancing crowds around him. The people of Caradonia were actually very pleasant. It had been refreshing to discuss trade with people who genuinely seemed to have no ulterior motives, no dark secrets, no rampant desire to explore use of the Stargate further. All they wanted was some fertiliser, to help grow the plants which produced their rather remarkable medicines. SG-1 had seen several demonstrations, including herbs which appeared to reduce pain in a wound dramatically, as well as reduce to practically zero any chances of infection. Furthermore, the leaders were very kind and obliging, and as well as complying to all of Earth's trade propositions, had invited SG-1 to stay for their annual festival. Jack figured that had probably been Daniel's main intention all along. It was too good to be true, really. The planet had not been disturbed by the Goa'uld, there were no apparent threats. There had really been very little for himself and Tea'lc to do, in fact it had been rather relaxing. There were some pleasant streams running through the woods on one side of the village, and some of the townspeople had promised to show him the fish there one evening. Sweet. Carter, of course, had spent the whole mission fascinated and completely absorbed by the Caradonian medicine. It was the science not of advanced technologies, but of nature. Something naturally occurring in the soil, she'd thought.

Carter. His fiery, brilliant, kick-ass Major Samantha Carter. Not to mention beautiful. He smiled to himself, thinking of her childlike curiosity and excitement as she'd been shown the simple labs where the Caradonian's processed their medicines. That was a major bonus for him on these missions. Even if he didn't understand a great deal about what they were negotiating for, he could still appreciate Carter's excitement. And hey, if she was excited about something, it had to be worth having, right? Even if he didn't understand a word of what she was saying, he was content to listen, enthralled by the light in her blue eyes and her melodious voice. Within reason, naturally - there was only so much technobabble that he could stand.

He caught sight of her across the sea of swaying people around him. She was talking animatedly to someone he recognised as one of Caradonia's leading scientists, a man named Werran, gesticulating enthusiastically in a manner somewhat reminiscent of Daniel. He watched Werran, who appeared enthralled by his blonde Major, as was the case with far too many alien men for Jack's liking. Not from a personal opinion, of course. It just wouldn't do for his 2IC to be compromised by being in any way involved with people they were negotiating with, he tried to rationalise to himself. No, it wasn't jealousy at all. Whilst he didn't feel as if he held any claim over her at all to himself, he just... didn't want anyone else to either. That wasn't the same thing, was it? No. He was just trying to protect all their best interests, as a good Colonel should. Nothing at all, not in any way, to do with the fact that he happened to be completely in love with her. Which he wasn't, of course. He could admire her without being in love, right? It was only natural, surely, to be aware of the fact that she was completely and perfectly beautiful, insanely intelligent, fiercely brave, a gifted technician, not to mention -

Jack shook his head, stopping his train of thought mid flow, bringing his mind back to a state of alert. He knew thinking like that was dangerous, and couldn't afford it. Pursing his lips in frustration, he swung round, searching out something to take his mind off of cake and Carter, other than joining in the dancing which, despite numerous propositions from various women, he refused to do under any circumstances... There. Daniel. SG-1's resident archaeologist, it appeared, was in typically animated conversation with the village's head elder, Kela. Jack blew out a breath forcefully. No doubt Kela was busy telling Daniel in depth about the origins, purpose and traditions of the current festival. And the entire history of the Caradonians. Daniel, of course, would be enthralled. There was no way in hell Jack would be joining that conversation, he decided.

He found his gaze swinging back to Carter, still conversing with Werran. Who really did seem to be worryingly interested in her. His eyes narrowed as Werran's hand came to rest on Sam's arm a little too eagerly, and didn't miss Sam's frown and shake of the head. The noise of the music and chatter prevented him from hearing the words exchanged, but he'd seen enough. His hand rested lightly against his firearm as he began to make his way towards the pair. Werran's attention clearly hadn't been diverted, despite the fact that Sam was now attempting to turn away from the native scientist. As Werran tightened his grip on Sam's arm, a shadow fell across him. The scientist turned quickly, stumbling backwards as he was suddenly faced with the tall leader of SG-1. The Colonel smiled deceptively sweetly.

"Hey, kids. Having fun?" He didn't miss Sam's grateful smile, or Werran's sudden nervousness. The less than imposing scientist began to stutter.

"Ah, well, yes, I was just going to show- "

"Well, that's just swell," Jack interrupted. Unwilling to provoke any conflict, he quickly formulated a plan to get them both away from the situation as smoothly as possible. Without pausing to think too much about the wisdom or ramifications of his next words, he carried on quickly. "Sorry to interrupt your pleasant little chat," he narrowed his eyes briefly at the smaller man, and turned quickly to Sam, looking down somewhere near his feet. This was so not a good idea. Terrible, in fact. Well, not in all respects. Yes, it was definitely the right course of action. Suddenly finding his zipper to be fascinating, he continued. "I was ah, just wondering... Carter, care to dance?"

Their eyes connected in a flash, Sam ascertaining the Colonel's motive. She smiled sweetly at her superior officer, swiftly taking his arm and gliding into the crowd. Werran, surprised and feeling somewhat humiliated, watched them disappear into the throng of people, just catching the faint reply of the beautiful woman he realised he had lost to a better man.

"I'd love to, Sir."

TBC

-------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Once again, I'd be so grateful if you could let me know what you thought. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has given me feedback on chapter 1! I appreciate it so much, seriously. Thank you!! I'm sorry this chapter's taken me a while, life got in the way a bit (it was my birthday!), so I'm sorry, and I hope you like this chapter! Once again, feedback either way would be fantastic and will greatly encourage me (even if it's bad, then I can make it better!).

Chapter 2: In which Daniel has a proposition.

-------------------------------------

Major Carter turned to face Colonel O'Neill, a relieved smile playing around her lips.

"So... Dancing?"

"Yes, Carter. Dancing," his lips quirked upwards, his face otherwise unreadable. "C'mon," he took her right hand in his left, stepping closer to her. "Let's do this."

She felt his other hand snake around her side, until it was resting near her shoulder blades. Her breath caught as the movement pulled them closer, their noses mere inches apart. Her eyes flicked up, meeting Jack's dark, intense gaze, his expression serious, for moments that seemed to stretch into eternity. She could feel his breath lightly on her face, drinking in his scent. Their bodies touched lightly, and despite the thick layers of fabric between them she could feel his warmth, his lean frame pressing gently into her. The intimacy of the contact made her breath catch in her throat. A moment later, she felt herself swept away in his arms, twirling and gliding with the cheery music. To her surprise, she found herself following Jack completely, his movements sure and confident, guiding her between the other couples smoothly. An exhilarated giggle escaped her lips.

"Carter!" Jack barked, his breath tickling her ear. "What have I told you about giggling?"

"Sorry, Sir," she grinned at his shoulder. She turned her head slightly inwards, with a sharp intake of breath as she realised just how close she was to the tanned expanse of Jack's neck. More importantly, how close her lips were to it. Boy, it was mouthwatering. She licked her lips slowly. She could see the skin flex with his pulse. And it looked darned good from her perspective... She turned her head further to get a better view. She decided after only a couple of moments that not only was that a bad idea because of the unarguably inappropriate thoughts his neck was spurring in her mind, but also because it was making her rather dizzy. No, staring hungrily at Jack's neck was definitely not a good idea, she thought... Perhaps. The music slowing somewhat, she tilted her head back to face him, her eyes alight and sparkling. "I had no idea you could dance, Sir, and so well?"

As the music ceased, the couple slowed to a stop. Jack took a small step back, not yet releasing her hand, his other coming to rest lightly on her hip. His eyes lowered to the ground, his feet shuffling, before he slowly met her gaze. She may have imagined it, but she thought she noticed his cheeks colour a little more than they had already from the exertion.

"Yes, well... I... You don't think Danny or T saw, do you?" his hand left her body as he gestured around him. His face tipped towards hers conspiratorially, his voice low. "Doesn't exactly fit with the hard-assed Colonel image I've got going, ya know." He drew back, winking exaggeratedly. Sam's hand rose, covering her mouth as she smothered another giggle.

"No, Sir... I think your secret can be safe with me," she reassured him. "Thank you, though, Sir," she continued, her face serious.

"For what?"

"Getting me away from Werran," she frowned. "I know I could've gotten away from him, but I didn't really wanna hurt him, and I just couldn't think of a good enough excuse," she admitted, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I know, Major," Jack assured quietly but firmly, his low voice reverberating through her body. "I have full confidence that you had the situation under control," he said a little firmer, encouraging her. He was rewarded by a shy, accepting smile.

"Thank you, Sir," she smiled sincerely. She doubted he could know just how much a simple affirmation of his trust in her meant to her. Jack shrugged in reply.

"Well, truth is I was bored. Seemed a good excuse to get me out of more unnecessary mingling," he smiled broadly, winking. Sam grinned back; she knew how tedious he found these sorts of events usually, it was definitely more to Daniel's taste. No sooner had thought of the archaeologist crossed her mind, an excited shout smashed into their companionable silence.

"Jack, Sam! Jack!"

Jack's eyes rolled as he turned his face upwards despairingly. He dropped Sam's hand, which he'd almost forgotten he'd been holding; the sudden loss of contact leaving them cold. After a brief shared glance, with maybe a tinge of regret or longing, a shared understanding, barely visible in the eyes of both, the pair turned to face Daniel, quickly bearing down on them. He skidded to a halt beside them, breathing heavily, his glasses skew. Jack stretched out a finger, shunting the glasses back to their proper place, whilst the archaeologist regained his breath. Daniel swatted his hand away, their antics earning a quiet snort from Sam. Two pairs of eyes turned to glare at her briefly, her only response a cheeky smile and a shrug. Daniel shook his head, his arm waving already as he started to speak.

"Jack, I.." he gulped in some more air. "I've just been talking with Kela.. He, ah, was telling me about the village history, they have some fascinating customs, incredible really, I - "

"Yes, Daniel, I'm sure they are." Jack interrupted sarcastically, smiling thinly.

"Sorry, I ah... Yes, um, anyway, I was talking with Kela, and -"

"Told us that already." Jack interrupted again, clearly having fun. Daniel pouted, folding his arms crossly.

"Jack! This is important!"

"Important? How so?" Jack sighed.

"Well, Kela said they have this... ritual, of... The ritual of Cancuchar, yes that's it, and, he'd, well, he's invited you to take part."

"Ritual?" Jack's eyebrows rose practically to his hairline. "Can't I just go fish instead?"

"Jack... All you have to do is place your hands on the stone in the square, and have a blessing, or something... "

"A _blessing_?!"

Sam snorted again, earning herself a glare from the two men.

"Jack, listen," Daniel pleaded. "I think it's considered a great honour here to take part in this. I think it would prove very good for our relationship with the Caradonians, they may well be insulted if you refuse."

"Well why don't you do it, then?" Jack pouted.

"Because it gives a far better impression coming from our leader, Jack, it... It has to be you."

"Well what if it does something to me? I'm sorry, but when has an alien ritual or placing our hands on seemingly inanimate objects ever gone well for us?" He crossed his arms, satisfied with his objection.

"But Jack... Look. The Caradonian's appear to be very similar in physiology, to us, yes? I mean, they are, basically, humans. And, and they do this ritual, every year, and look! They're fine! See?" Daniel was practically bouncing by this point. Sam smiled at the childlike archaeologist sympathetically, before looking to her sulking CO.

"Sir, I think Daniel's right. If they do this every year, I can't imagine they'd carry on so enthusiastically if it caused any harm. Anyway, I checked out the stone altar, thing, when we got here. It wasn't emitting any discernable energy signatures, there was nothing indicating that it was an active device in anyway. By all accounts, Sir, it is just a large, stone block. I don't see any harm in touching it, if that is all this Cancuchar ritual consists of."

"Thank you, Sam!" Daniel huffed, glaring at Jack. He turned to Sam, smiling. "Actually, Sam, I'm glad you think that - Kela pointed out that the ritual actually is undertaken, by ah, two people. A man and a woman." His smile broadened, as Sam's eyes widened, her mouth opening to protest. Before she could voice any opinion, Jack, grinning broadly, interrupted.

"A woman as well, huh? Well, Carter, seeing as you obviously see no harm in -"

"Well, Sir, I -"

"Ah! No buts!" He waved a finger in her face. "You were trying to convince me to, so I think it's only fair. But, Doctor Jackson, I'd still like to know what it's _for_. If, and I emphasize, _if, _I've learnt anything at all from you over the years, these things are never done for no reason. I mean, there's always some purpose or other behind them... Isn't there?" His eyebrows rose questioningly at Daniel, who nodded slowly.

"Well, yes, usually. I did ask Kela about that, actually, and he claimed that the ritual brings, sort of joy, and new life. That was how he put it.. Yes. Joy and new life."

"Well what in hell does that mean?!" Jack cried, flinging his arm upwards in frustration. "They can't ever give you a simple reason, can they!" He huffed. Daniel frowned slightly, hugging his arms around himself.

"I know, I know, but that's maybe because there are no simple reasons, where ritual and tradition are concerned, Jack. If it makes you feel better, I did ask him to clarify, but that's all he would say - it brings joy, and new life."

"Well, maybe new life means they believe it rejuvenates them in some way," Sam suggested, shrugging. "I don't know, like starting over, or something. I mean, we talk about a person's old life, right? And then they change. Maybe even like we have new year resolutions - fresh beginnings, or something. Of course, it could mean literally, like an anti-ageing process, I don't -"

"Carter...," Jack warned. "I swear, if this fiddles me in any way, any way at all, I'll -"

"Sir, I really don't think that's likely," she hastily reassured. "I was just thinking aloud."

"Of course you were," he smiled narrowly.

"No, Jack, I think Sam was right the first time," Daniel pushed on. "I mean, think about it. Joy, and new life. You get a blessing, like an impetus, to turn your life around. A new life, that hopefully should bring you joy - I mean, if your new life didn't bring you joy, why would you bother, right?" He looked hopefully at Jack, blinking quickly in excitement. "And, even if say, it did rejuvenate you, physically, in some way... Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"Yes, Daniel!" Jack fairly shouted. "Look where that's got us before! Harlan tried making us 'better'," he spat the word with distaste. "He made us into robots! Robots, Daniel! There's no way!" He gestured furiously.

"But Sir," Sam intervened. "I really don't think that would happen. The Caradonian's relative age and appearance is close to ours, and there's no one fantastically old, by our standards. I really don't think there's anything worrying going on here. I think the new life is, just, metaphorical."

"Oiy..." Jack sighed, shaking his head a little. "Alright, if you're sure. You are both positive, right?" He looked between them accusingly.

"Sure." Both Daniel and Sam replied, Daniel a little more emphatically.

"Jack, I really, really think it would help our relations with these people. Even you can see the benefits in that, can't you? Please?" Daniel pleaded.

"Yes, yes, Daniel, I get it. Just a blessing, thing, or whatever it is, and we put our hands there. Won't do anything to me. Right. Come on, let's get it over with then..." He sighed, pulling his hand through his hair, and began trudging towards the centre of the village square. Daniel and Sam followed, sharing a smile.

"Oh, by the way Jack, have you tried the cake yet? The really big one, with the blue icing?" Daniel asked innocently. He'd spotted the cake in question earlier, and had immediately thought of it's appeal to Jack. Jack, remembering his earlier attempt at eating said cake, made a quiet grumbling sound.

"No, I haven't." He huffed, not turning back.

"Oh, ok," Daniel shrugged, sounding surprised. "I saw you over there earlier. I bumped into Tea'lc, and he said it was delicious, so you know, I assum-"

"WHAT?!" Jack spun round, briefly, a look of shocked anger on his face. He growled, turning back round and carried on stomping in the direction they'd been walking, muttering curses under his breath. Daniel turned to Sam, both wearing bemused expressions.

"What did I say...?"

TBC

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again, thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Big, BIG lovely thank you to everyone whose reviewed or added alerts etc for this story, I appreciate it, and I'm hoping that means you're enjoying it! Well, I hope you continue to enjoy it, and once again, feedback is MUCH appreciated and will encourage me greatly. I sincerely hope you like it, that's why I'm writing it after all!

Chapter 3: In which a ritual is performed.

---------------------------------------------------

"TEA'LC!" Jack's indignant shout rang across the square, the impact muffled by the loud sounds of merriment around the village. The Jaffa warrior, who had been silently standing near the edge of the buffet tables keeping watch, of sorts, turned in the direction of the shout. He raised a single eyebrow in intrigue as his Tau'ri brother stormed towards him, Sam and Daniel hurrying to keep up behind, struggling somewhat as they were both giggling hysterically. Within moments, Colonel O'Neill's angry face was inches from his own. Tea'lc's eyebrow raised a little higher. "You.." Jack snarled. "You slimy, stinkin', greedy, pig-headed, cruel -"

"Have I displeased you in some way, O'Neill?" Tea'lc inquired calmly. Jack's jaw dropped momentarily, before his face again twisted in rage.

"Displeased me?! The cake! You wouldn't let me eat the damn cake! Then you went and ate some yourself!" He shouted, jabbing his finger indignantly. Tea'lc smiled faintly, earning a further glare from the Colonel.

"I did no such thing, O'Neill. I did not prevent you from consuming the local confectionery, I merely advised against it. I believe it was you who chose to heed my advice, and left of your own accord." He said smugly. Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before he realised the truth of Tea'lc's statement. Still glaring crossly, he reluctantly backed down, grumbling loudly.

"Um, is everything okay guys?" Daniel asked as he and Sam caught up to them. Despite finding Jack's reaction hilarious, they had been mildly concerned for the safety of both their team-mates.

"Greetings Daniel Jackson, Major Carter. Everything is fine," Tea'lc assured. "Is it not, O'Neill?" He looked towards the younger man. Jack merely humphed in response, still glowering. Tea'lc bowed his head slightly in satisfaction, turning back to Daniel and Sam. "I trust you have all been enjoying the festivities?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, they're great," Daniel responded. "About to get a little more interesting, actually, I think," he beamed at Sam and Jack, earning himself a glare from both.

"Yes thanks Tea'lc, it's been fun," Sam smiled. "Although, Daniel has somehow gotten Colonel O'Neill and myself into participating in a ritual of theirs," she added. "The ritual of Cancuchar," she added.

"Indeed, I have heard several mentions of this tradition from the Caradonian's," confirmed Tea'lc. "I believe it should begin in but a few minutes."

"Oh, yeah, it looks like it," Daniel exclaimed, spotting numerous couples lining up by the central altar. Most of the crowds had ceased dancing and had gathered around to witness the event. The archaeologist spotted Kela in the centre, beckoning to SG-1's participants to take position at the head of the line. "Jack, Sam, you'd better get over there quick!" Daniel began pushing them gently. Jack reluctantly started moving forwards, then stopped suddenly.

"Woah there, Danny, just a sec. This is a man and a woman thing, yes?" He queried.

"Well, yeah, it requires a man and a woman to take part, that's the tradition. Jack, they're waiting -"

"I know, I know, just... This isn't... It's not..." He sighed, scrubbing his hand through his hair as he tried to find the words. Looking awkwardly at Sam for a couple of seconds, he continued in a hushed voice. "This isn't.. Some kind of... Marriage, ceremony, is it?"

Daniel, to the team's surprise, burst out laughing at Jack's concerned face. With the rest of SG-1, and the surrounding Caradonian's waiting to start the ceremony staring in shock at him, he recovered himself quickly, smiling broadly at the expressions of utter panic on the two officer's faces. He shook his head slowly.

"No, Jack, I ah, I don't think you need to worry about that."

"You sure?"

"The Colonel's right Daniel, they all do look pretty happy over there... And, 'together'... Are you sure that isn't it? Because there's no way..." Sam was blushing furiously, her gaze avoiding Jack desperately.

"Yes, I'm definitely sure," Daniel smiled at his friends. "I've spoken with a lot of these people, and I know a lot of them are married already. So no, you needn't worry about getting married." He assured.

"Right..." Jack took a deep breath, nodding at Kela who was now beckoning furiously to them. "C'mon Carter, let's go." He began striding determinedly over to the altar, Sam following quickly behind.

And so, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter found themselves standing at the head of a line of couples in front of the large stone block in the centre of the village square, listening to Kela give a 'short' speech to introduce the ritual. It seemed to be an occasion of great importance to the Caradonian's, as all those not involved were standing on the sidelines, watching in anticipation. The sky was growing dark, and cheerful fires had been lit around the square, adding to the air of festivities.

Jack had tried to listen to what Kela was saying, he really had. After several minutes though, he was growing frustrated and nervous. He tilted his head towards Sam, whispering quietly.

"Geez Carter, I really hate these things. They make me nervous."

"I know, Sir," she smiled, her eyes still on Kela. She could never let her commanding officer know just how adorable she found his frustration at these events. That was the man Jack O'Neill was. The thought of him being as excited as Daniel about the traditions and culture of alien peoples was just... wrong. No, put Colonel Jack O'Neill in a field surrounded by dozens of enemy Jaffa with a gun, and he'd be fine, in his element, commanding, brave, aggressive. Not to mention smokin' hot... Well. The point was, that was Jack O'Neill. Perfectly capable and happy in combat, but put him in a situation where he had to abide by unusual traditions and take part in rituals, and he was very, very uncomfortable. And she loved him for it.

Attempting to bring her mind back to alertness, she automatically stepped forwards in the silence as Kela beckoned them. Kela continued speaking, his words washing over her once more. Something about joy again, and being blessed through the years... Her breathing shallow, she was acutely aware of Jack, only inches to her left, standing like a perfect officer, as to attention. Her face felt a touch warmer on that side, as though she could feel the heat from his closeness. She could sense the fabric of their uniform jackets touching, and it felt electric. Kela's voice sounded muffled in her ears, the gentle sound of Jack's breathing much clearer and louder to her, making her tingle. Shaking herself slightly, and mentally berating herself, she took a deep breath and smiled politely as Kela took their hands which were closest to each other, leading them to the altar-like stone. He placed their hands next to each other on the stone so that they were just touching. Sam felt Jack's gaze on their hands, then sensed it move to her face, feeling it's heat and intensity as she desperately tried not to meet his eyes, knowing she'd be a complete goner. Instead, she fixed her eyes determinedly on Kela, whose arms were now raised in the air as he spoke, smiling benevolently at his two participants of honour.

"May you continue with good relations with those in your life! May the gods bless you, and bring you happiness from this time onwards! May life be refreshed and continued!" He concluded. Jack stared at the old man, mouth slightly open in bewilderment as he tried to process the event which had just taken place. He had to admit to himself, he'd not been listening at all, his mind and senses wholly more occupied with Carter, being not unaware of their intimate proximity. He swallowed hard, smiling weakly at Kela who approached them, beaming. The elder of the village took both their hands again and the three turned towards the rest of the gathered villagers, hands raised in some kind of triumph. Sam smiled shyly, hating the attention focused at them. As soon as Kela dropped their hands, Jack made to move off, pausing after a glare from Daniel, standing nearby.

"Oh, uh," he stammered. "Thanks, Kela, for... inviting us to... do... this, with your people. Um... Yeah." He gestured awkwardly. As the watching villagers cheered, Kela assured Jack and Sam of his thanks and honour at their agreeing to take part in the Caradonian's most honoured ritual. Jack, equally uncomfortable with the attention as Sam, grabbed her hand and led her quickly away, pushing through the crowds until they reached they reached the beginnings of the forest at that side of the village square. When they came to a stop, he bent over, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly, before straightening to meet her gaze. They stood for several moments like this, contemplating, running over the event in their minds, reading each other's gaze without words. Finally, he broke the silence.

"So," he said quietly, his low voice reverberating through her. "How do you feel? Funny?"

"No," she replied quietly. Well, no differently to how she usually felt when he transfixed her with those intense, dark, piercing brown eyes.

"Good."

"You, Sir?"

"Nope." Well, no differently to how he usually felt when she transfixed him with those mesmerizing, blue, sparkling wide eyes.

"Good."

"Hey guys! There you are!" Daniel's shout shattered the intensity of the meaningful silence between the two officers. The archaeologist, closely followed by Tea'lc, covered the small distance to the friends between themselves and the villagers quickly. "We didn't know where you disappeared to, we've been looking for you for nearly twenty minutes!" Jack and Sam both started.

"What?"

"It's been that long?"

"Indeed," Tea'lc confirmed, not missing the look which passed between the two. "We were concerned that the ritual of Cancuchar may have adversely affected you in some way. However, the townspeople assured us of your safety, and that the ritual has never had any adverse physiological effects."

"Well, that's nice to know!" Jack exclaimed.

"So, ah, what did you think?" Daniel gushed, relieved now they had found their friends and excited about what had just taken place. "Nothing weird happened, it didn't glow or flash or anything like that, it didn't.. Did you feel anything?"

"No, Daniel. No, it was fine," Jack said evasively, not willing to admit that he hadn't been concentrating. Sam was only a little more forthcoming.

"Well, I didn't feel anything. I think it is more symbolic, rather than anything else. It seems Kela was just, well, wishing us the best for the future really." She shrugged.

"Well yes, I ah, suppose it was especially pertinent for us to take part," Daniel expounded. "Well I mean, it's like wishing the best for the future of the relationship between our two worlds... Especially with the benefits we'll be able to give each other, I mean, it's fitting isn't it -"

"Ach, I suppose," Jack cut him off. "C'mon kids, lets get back to the party!" He appeared to brighten up immediately.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Indeed."

"Alright!"

"But remember, kids - no stayin' up late - we report back to base at 0930 tomorrow. So Daniel, don't get too cozy with that chick I saw you with earlier. Yes, I saw the way you were looking at her." Daniel pouted as Jack continued. "Tea'lc - if I catch you swiping more of that cake - I don't want all that sugar goin' to your head, making you giddy, okay?" Tea'lc smiled, inclining his head. "And Carter! You, just... Well, you be a good girl. Don't get yourself caught up with any more nasty scientists." She ducked her head, smiling.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." SG-1's leader nodded satisfactorily. The team was now nearing the centre of the square again, Daniel noticing with disappointment, Jack distinctly less so, that the ritual of Cancuchar was now over, all those participating having done so already. As the four members went their separate ways once more, Jack noticed with glee that he had found himself again near the food tables, in particular, the table with the ridiculously enticing cake he had had in his sights earlier. He grinned broadly to himself, glancing around for any sign of his Jaffa friend, just in case, as he approached the cake. One slice left. He grabbed it quickly, stuffing it into his mouth with relish. Geez, it was good. So good. He chewed it slowly, savouring every moment. He turned his head heavenward, closing his eyes in delight. As he brought his gaze back down, he caught sight of Carter, just the other side of the table. He noticed that his Major was looking rather guiltily at him, her cheeks bulging slightly, several crumbs having fallen onto her jacket and distinctly blue looking icing around her lips. He grinned broadly across the table at her, winking conspiritorially.

"Sweet."

TBC

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you once again for reading! I hope you liked it. I'd just like to point out that I am aware that my writing seems to be very descriptive, with the consequence that even though we're three chapters in now, not all that much has happened... It's because I'm really into characters rather than action, and I want to try and convey what I think they're feeling etc. Anyhow, if you feel I am being too slow and descriptive, please let me know and I'll try and pick up the pace a bit. On the other hand, if you like that style, then I'll carry right on! Please, let me know either way so I can try and make this story as enjoyable as I can for you. Thank you!! Please review etc, I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I've got this chapter done quicker than I expected! I'm really trying to speed up updates, unfortunately life just gets in the way a bit sometimes but I'll do my best! Thanks for all the encouragement I've had in reviews etc! I really, REALLY appreciate it, so thank you all!! This chapter hopefully gets a little more exciting...

Chapter 4: In which we discover the boredom of debriefings. Also, SG-1 embarks on a new mission.

-------------------------------------------

"Incoming traveller, Sir," Sergeant Harriman called, enthusiastic as ever. "Receiving SG-1's IDC code."

"Open the iris," General Hammond commanded. Seconds later, the control room of the SGC was filled with the shimmering blue glow from the active Stargate in the room below. The General didn't have to wait long before his flagship team sauntered through the wormhole and down the ramp. He hurried into the gate room to greet them. "Welcome back, SG-1," he smiled. "How'd it go?"

"Morning, General!" Colonel O'Neill beamed back at him. "The Caradonian's festivities were excellent. We ate cake, we danced, we partook of strange, ritual, things... Yada, yada..." He waved his hand around for emphasis with each point.

The General nodded, smiling. Without further ado, Hammond ordered the team to the infirmary for the customary post-mission check up (from past experience, these were especially worth it after alien festivities), shaking his head and laughing gently as Jack chattered on as they left. He saw Daniel lower his head to Sam, and just heard his voice drift back.

"Dancing..?"

Several hours later, the debriefing was just about coming to a close. Daniel had taken the floor, the remainder of SG-1 sidestepping happily as the archaeologist waxed lyrical about what he'd learned about their new trading partners. Jack had spent the past two hours trying to distract Daniel, either by staring fixatedly at him without blinking for minutes on end or by surreptitiously pulling faces, much to Daniel's annoyance. Sam had tried to keep up and pay attention; she'd been in Daniel's position trying to explain new scientific discoveries many times before, and consequently felt a certain degree of sympathy for her friend. However, she'd instead found herself increasingly distracted by watching Jack's antics, which were far more entertaining and... interesting. As well as trying to put off Daniel, he'd been twirling a pen continuously and skilfully between his slender fingers, and it was holding her attention far more than she was sure it should. Also, the determined staring at Daniel gave her ample opportunity to study his features without risk of being caught staring. She'd always known he was a very handsome man, yet she still found her breath taken away sometimes when she'd tried not to think about it for a while, then suddenly he'd smile at her, or she'd watch him as he wrinkled his nose in concentration as he surveyed new territory, emphasizing the deep lines going down to his jaw deliciously. Tea'lc and General Hammond, much as they were interested in concept about what Daniel was saying, found themselves likewise studying their colleagues. Hammond had always been aware of the mutual attraction sparking between his two top officers, it was only natural, but he trusted them more than enough to not let that distract them, or allow it to develop into anything deeper. He had often noticed the stolen glances from one to the other when they weren't looking, the lingering eye contact, the awkward accidental touches. Knowing he could trust his officers implicitly, and appreciating the sacrifice they were making daily, he was not concerned about them breaking regulations, and tended to find their non-relationship almost as entertaining as their friends did.

Daniel, blissfully unaware of the complete lack of interest in what he was saying, blithely continued.

"...and so from this, we can conjecture that at some point in their history, they were able to learn from-"

"Alright Doctor Jackson," General Hammond sighed. "I gather then that overall, the mission encountered no problems and was a success."

"Ah... Well, yes. Yes, I ah... Yes. There were no problems, and I foresee that we should continue to have excellent relations with and benefit greatly from the Caradonians." Daniel concluded reluctantly.

"Great! Well, that's nice. Can we go now General?" Jack threw his arms in the air, swinging back on his chair. No, Jack O'Neill had had enough of sitting round tables with people talking at length for quite some time. The other occupants of the room poorly concealed smiles at the Colonel's attitude.

"Yes, I think we're done," Hammond agreed. He smiled round at SG-1. "I think you've all done a very commendable job in conducting these negotiations, and have secured us some valuable resources and allies. Good job, people." The team smiled proudly. "Dismissed."

SG-1 stood up, beginning to file out of the briefing room, Daniel glaring daggers at Jack's back (not an unusual occurrence after he'd been talking for any length of time). As they neared the door, General Hammond called an afterthought. "Oh, Colonel, Major, one more thing."

"Sir?" The two officers turned back into the room. Hammond folded his arms, surveying them for a few moments before speaking.

"I know Doctor Fraiser's medical report came back clean on both of you," he began. "But, as I'm sure hasn't passed you by, we have had problems after encounters with seemingly harmless alien technologies before." The two officers nodded understandingly. "I understand from all accounts that this ritual you participated in was harmless, but on the side of caution, I'd like you to remain on base for a few days. Just in case."

"But Sir, I-"

"No buts, Colonel," he added sternly. "SG-1 isn't scheduled for another mission for a week. I suggest you take the time to finish some overdue reports."

"Yes Sir," the Colonel nodded resignedly.

"And Major," Hammond added. "I trust you have some ongoing scientific studies you can be getting on with?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam nodded enthusiastically. "As a matter of fact, I've been waiting for a chance to study in depth the readings SG-16 brought back concerning the solar activity on P3X-779 for quite some time, with the possibility of being able to harness it for -"

"Of course, Major," Hammond interrupted, as Jack hid an amused smile. "I'll expect a full report on your findings as soon as possible."

"Of course, Sir." Sam nodded curtly. As they left the briefing room and headed toward the elevator, Jack turned to Sam, a teasing look on his face.

"Ooooh, solar activity. _Fascinating_ stuff, Carter." She turned her face towards him, mouth open in mock anger for a second, before she grinned cheekily, turning again and staring steadfastly forward.

"Ooooh, reports to finish. _Fascinating_ stuff, Sir."

Jack's head whipped round, staring at his 2IC with incredulity, stunned and impressed. Now in the elevator, they both stood grinning in companionable silence until Sam exited to go to her lab.

"Have fun, Carter!" He called cheerfully after her.

"Will do, Sir!"

..----..

Several weeks later, SG-1 stood in the embarkation room, ready to depart on another mission. Well, three members of SG-1 stood in the embarkation room. Jack sighed impatiently, stamping his feet around. Tea'lc stood, impassively as ever, whilst Carter tapped her gun quietly. Several moments later, Daniel stumbled into the room, pulling his glasses on and muttering apologies.

"Nice of you to join us, Danny!" Jack drawled sarcastically.

"Sorry Jack, but if you want that temple translating to see if there's anything useful there, I need some reference," Daniel muttered. The MALP had transmitted images of an abandoned temple from P3R-487 several hours ago. It was just a simple recon mission.

"Chevron seven, locked!" Walter's voice sounded above the whir of the gate. SG-1 turned to face it, forming up at the base of the ramp. The wormhole burst forth, leaving the shimmering event horizon in place, casting the familiarly eerie blue glow across the room.

"SG-1, you have a go," General Hammond called from the control room above. "God speed."

"Thank you, Sir!" Jack threw an irrelevant salute behind him as he sauntered up the ramp after his team.

The event horizon on P3R-487 rippled as the four members of SG-1 stepped through. It appeared to be early morning there, the sun not far above the horizon. Jack put his sunglasses on, scanning the area. The temple could be seen in the distance, through a track about fifty metres wide cut through the surrounding forest.

"Okay kids, stay sharp. Carter, Daniel, take point by that tree line. Make sure there's nothing nasty hidden. Tea'lc and I'll take this side, then we'll head on over to Oz."

He and Tea'lc began to make their way to the edge of the forest to the left of the Stargate. Despite peaceful appearances, they had several nasty surprises before.

"O'Neill," Tea'lc cautioned, stooping with a hand raised. "A footprint. Jaffa." The two warriors' hands shot to their weapons, instantly ready, scanning the trees., beginning to back up to the limited cover of some rocks nearer the gate. Jack raised his hand slowly to his radio.

_WHUMP!_

The unmistakable sound of a staff weapon, followed by a thud, echoed across the clearing. Jack and Tea'lc threw themselves behind nearby rocks as more shots sounded out, along with Daniel's shout, amplified by the radio.

"_JACK! Sam's hit! We're pinned down!"_ Icy fear gripped Jack's heart. He looked at Tea'lc pointedly, the Jaffa nodding in return.

Tea'lc crouched behind the sparse rocks, ducking to avoid staff blasts, sending his own in reply. Jack scooted back to the next pile, covering Tea'lc as he did the same. Looking to the other side, he saw Daniel hiding behind a large boulder, having dragged Sam's limp form with him. _Sam._ Jack swallowed hard, deafened by the noise of the ambush, resisting the overwhelming urge to run to her.

"Tea'lc," he shouted. "Get to the DHD, dial home! I'll cover you." Leaning around the side of the rock patch, the Colonel began emptying his P-90 into the trees, rewarded by several cries from the hidden Jaffa. After what felt like an age, he heard the kawoosh behind him. Turning and making eye contact with Tea'lc, he ducked and ran towards his two other team-mates, the Jaffa covering him from his position behind the DHD. Shots of fire burst around Jack as he ran, mud flying up in his face, as he reached his two scientists. His hand went to Sam's face, thumb stroking her cheek, her eyes blinking open slowly.

"Sir, I... My leg... Hurts."

"I know, Carter. I know," he murmered, desperately trying to conceal his raw panic. "Grab on tight, okay?" Sam nodded painfully. "Daniel," Jack conveyed his orders to the archaeologist as he pulled Sam's arm around his shoulders.

Throughout the SGC, klaxons started to wail. General Hammond hurried from his office to the control room at the sound.

"Sergeant. Report." He ordered curtly.

"Incoming wormhole, Sir," Walter quickly. After several tense moments passed, the computer screen flashed green. "Receiving... SG-1's IDC code, Sir."

"Open the iris!" Hammond shouted, looking in concern at the gate. SG-1 returning this quickly was never a good sign. Everyone in the control room flinched as staff blasts whizzed though the wormhole, crashing into the wall. Hammond's fist immediately slammed the button bringing the blast screen down over the window, eyes looking to the monitor for his team.

Seconds passed. Shots continued coming through. Hammond frowned, knowing the longer he left it, the more risk he put the SGC at. Suddenly, Jack and Daniel burst through, running down the ramp, half carrying an injured Major Carter between them. More seconds passed, before Tea'lc stepped through.

"Close the iris! We need a medical team down here!" Jack yelled, Sergeant Harriman obeying immediately, Hammond moving to the phone.

"Medical emergency in the gate room," he snapped, before hurrying down the steps into the charred room.

Tea'lc stood calmly at the base of the ramp, the remaining three members of SG-1 collapsed on the floor, panting heavily, Sam with an evident vicious staff weapon burn on her leg. Before he could ask what on earth happened, the Major began vomiting profusely. Hammond stepped back in alarm.

"What happened, people?"

"Ambush, Sir," Jack replied curtly, standing, his eyes on Sam. She lay awkwardly on her side, face downwards, retching horrifically. Daniel leaned over her, his hand on her back reassuringly. "Probably from the pain," Jack figured. "Gou'ald must've come through sometime after we sent the MALP, and figured we'd be there shortly," he elaborated on his initial statement. "They were hidden in the forest edge at both sides. We were caught in the middle, Sir."

"I see," the General nodded. He stepped aside as a medical team, headed by Janet Fraiser, pushed a gurney into the room.

"What happened, Sirs?" The Doctor asked as her team manoeuvred Sam onto the gurney.

"She got hit by a staff blast in the leg," Daniel replied shakily.

"I see. Infirmary, all of you, now," she ordered, shouting directions to her staff as they quickly wheeled Sam down the corridor. For once, Jack needed no persuading, striding determinedly behind the gurney, face etched with concern. The image of Sam's prone form, lying with weapons fire landing around her, was burned into his mind. Tea'lc placed a calming hand on his shoulder, but Jack shook him off. Even though it was only a leg wound, terror refused to leave him, mind racing with the knowledge that it could easily have been much, much worse. He would not lose her. He couldn't.

TBC

-------------------------------

A/N: Well, there we go! I hope you enjoyed it! We should be getting into the really interesting stuff next chapter, I hope. As always, feedback would be lovely and very much appreciated!! Thank you so much for reading! D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Firstly, BIG HUGE thank you to everyone who's given feedback for this story. I'm really, really thrilled, pleased and encouraged that you all are enjoying it so much! I'd also like to apologise that I wasn't able to reply to many of you who reviewed Chapter 4, my computer was playing up and it wouldn't load the page, but thank you still!! Lastly, I found this chapter very hard to write, so I apologise if it's not quite up there.

On with the story..

Chapter 5: In which SG-1 gets rather a shock.

------------------------------

Blackness began to fade from Samantha Carter's mind. A dull ache throbbed in her right leg. Her gut felt wrenched and sore. As feeling slowly returned to her, muffled sounds, voices, began to filter through into her consciousness. Her eyes flickered open, and she was greeted by the relieved smile of her Colonel.

"Well hey, there, Carter! You ok?" He asked gently. Opening her eyes fully, Sam surveyed the area from her infirmary bed. Jack sat at her left, Daniel on the next bed just behind him. Tea'lc stood protectively at the foot of her bed.

"Hey, guys," she smiled weakly. "I think I'm okay. Thanks." She turned her eyes to Jack. "Sir, I'm sorry. I should have noticed something sooner." She chuckled humourlessly. "Can't believe a little leg wound took me out."

"Carter," Jack's voice held a warning tone. "There was no way you could've known there'd be any stinkin' Jaffa waiting for us." He smiled reassuringly, hand hovering close to hers, but unwilling to touch.

"Indeed," Tea'lc confirmed. "There is no shame in being caught unawares by an ambush, Major Carter. That is, in fact, their intention."

"Yeah.. I guess. Thanks, guys." Tea'lc's head bowed in acknowledgement. She grimaced. "Oh boy, I left a mess in the gate room, too, huh."

"Oh, yeah, you ah, you sure did that," Daniel smiled at his friend, relieved to see her awake.

"Never mind Carter, there's enough mess to clear from there in any case after the hits it took." Jack commented. "We were lucky to all get out of there," he added seriously. The four team members contemplated the truth of his weighty statement. "Oh, Hammond's busy supervising the clearance, but he did send his regards for when you woke up," he smiled.

The sharp click of heels across the floor heralded the arrival of Doctor Fraiser. She perused her patient with a concerned frown.

"Sam. I'm glad to see you're awake, you gave us quite a scare there," a narrow smile flitted across her face, before being replaced again by the frown.

"Doc..?" Jack queried, standing up. "Everything okay...?" Janet's eyes flicked to Jack's, before dropping again to the chart she was holding.

"Sam's leg will be fine, yes..." She assured, trailing off in thought. "However, if you gentlemen would excuse us, I need to discuss something in private with Major Carter."

Faced with four confused frowns, the petite Doctor sighed. "Colonel, it will be brought to your attention all in good time. Right now, I need you to let Major Carter get some rest and hear what I have to say. So, if you don't mind..."

"But, she is okay, right?" Daniel asked. Tea'lc raised an eyebrow, whilst Jack folded his arms protectively. Janet's eyes locked with Sam's confused gaze.

"Yes. She's okay, yes. Now, if you please -"

"Okay, doc, okay." Jack grumbled, the three men walking reluctantly towards the door. "Carter, I'll come see you later. If you've been a good patient, I might even bring you some jello!" He winked cheekily before leaving.

"Janet..?" Sam, mind slowed by the pain medication, searched her friend's face for some clue as to what Janet could need to talk to her about. It was only a leg wound, after all, and healing already by the feel of it.

"Sam," Janet started, unsure how to proceed. She drew the curtain around the bed for privacy, and stood in thought, tapping the chart against her hand gently. "Sam, I ran some tests earlier to try and find the cause of your vomiting attack in the gate room. Whilst it's not uncommon for people to have that reaction to acute pain, it has never been attributed to you in your medical history."

"No, I know," Sam confirmed.

"Well," Janet continued, "I ran several tests to cover anything which might not have been picked up in your routine pre-mission check-ups."

"And?"

Janet paused, not quite making eye contact with Sam. After several moments, she sighed, looking her friend straight in the eye.

"Sam, you're pregnant."

"Wh.. Uh.. What?" Sam stammered uncharacteristically, her mouth opening and shutting in shock. "B-but, I can't be, Janet. That's impossible. What?"

"Sam, honey, I ran the tests twice to be sure. There's no mistake." The doctor smiled sympathetically at Sam.

"But Janet, you don't understand! I _can't _be pregnant. There's, there's no way. I mean... I haven't... You know, there's no physical human way that I can be pregnant!" She protested futilely. Janet stepped closer, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Well, Sam, I don't know how to explain that. All I can tell you is the facts, and the fact is that you are pregnant, honey."

Sam couldn't respond. She sat in shock, trying in vain to comprehend what her trusted friend told her. She was sure on that count; if Janet was sure of something medically, she had to be right. She wouldn't lie to her, not about this. Staring ahead, unable to focus on anything, Sam spoke quietly.

"How long?"

"I'd say roughly six weeks, it's difficult to say exactly at this stage."

Sam thought back over the past few months. There was nothing she could think of, nothing even remotely that possibly could have caused this. No human way, certainly.

..--00--..

Shortly after their initial conversation, Janet informed General Hammond of Sam's situation. Sam determinedly attempted to convince the General of what she'd assured Janet of; she was positive she could not be pregnant, not having been intimate with anyone for longer than she cared to remember. Having recovered from the initial shock somewhat, Sam requested to tell the rest of her team herself. An hour or so later, then, she found herself once again with her three team mates gathered protectively around her bed, General Hammond and Janet off to one side.

"So, Carter," Jack broke the tense silence. "What's up?" The Colonel looked distinctly nervous, shifting around on the chair.

"Yeah, Janet said you were fine, but obviously..." Daniel pondered.

"Guys..." Sam began awkwardly. Her eyes sought out Janet, receiving a silent nod of encouragement. "I'm... Somehow, I don't know how..." The team waited with baited breath as Sam sighed deeply, gathering strength. "I'm pregnant."

Stunned silence filled the room. Daniel's mouth dropped open, Tea'lc's eyebrow rising. But the reaction Sam was looking for was Jack's. And it scared her. His face remained cold, impassive, emotionless. She practically saw his internal wall, his shield, raise, becoming unreadable. There was a faint trace in his eyes of something, but she couldn't tell if it was sorrow or anger. She held her breath.

"Well, congratulations, Carter," he said, his voice strained, little warmth in it. Desperation rose in Sam's throat. Whatever strange thing it was they shared, whatever possible feelings, for some reason she couldn't bear the idea that he should think she was pregnant by another man. She'd never particularly desired children, but one thing she did know what that she certainly didn't want them, at least not by anyone else other than one, impossible, unreachable, Jack O'Neill. And she hated that he thought she would.

"Sir, I.. I can't explain..." She took a deep breath, demanding his gaze. "I cannot be pregnant, Sir. I know I am, but... Believe me, I haven't been... Intimate, with anyone, for a very long time." Her eyes and voice pleaded with him, to recognise her, to understand. "I can't explain this, Sir."

To her immense relief, his expression softened somewhat, turning now to one of confusion.

"I don't understand... Carter, if you're so sure about that, then _how _exactly have you come to be pregnant?"

Janet stepped forward to intervene.

"We're not exactly sure about that, Colonel. My tests indicate that Major Carter is about six weeks pregnant, so if any of you recall anything unusual that happened around then... Maybe on a mission, or -"

"We were indeed on a fairly lengthy mission six weeks ago," Tea'lc interjected. Everyone turned to look at him for further explanation. "Our diplomatic mission to Caradonia, and the resulting festivities, occurred six weeks ago." He continued. Janet looked between the four members of SG-1, a thought suddenly occurring to her. She looked at Sam with concern.

"Sam, I understand there were quite extensive celebrations when you concluded the negotiations, yes?" All four nodded in confirmation. "Sam, I hate to suggest this, but is it possible at all that something got out of hand, maybe you were drugged in some way?"

Sam grimaced, sickened by the suggestion. Jack frowned as he recalled something.

"Carter, that creepy Werran scientist was all over you at the festival." His eyes narrowed in anger. "If that slimeball even thought about- "

"Sir, no," Sam shook her head emphatically. "I know I wasn't with you the whole time after my encounter with Werran, but... Sirs," she addressed her comment to Jack and the General. "I'm sure it wasn't that. I can clearly recall all of my actions at the festivities. Nothing like that happened," she assured them. A contemplative silence returned. Suddenly, Daniel let out a strange yelp. All eyes turned to him in confusion as the archaeologist bounced off the bed he'd been sitting on. He began to gesture wildly.

"I've, I've got it! That's it! Jack, Sam -" he turned to them. "New life! That's it, a baby! Don't you see? What does a baby bring to people, if not joy and, literally, new life?"

It took a moment for the other occupants of the room to comprehend this information.

"I believe Daniel Jackson may be correct," Tea'lc voiced his opinion. "Birth of a child would indeed accurately fit with those predictions."

"Colonel, Major? Is that possible?" General Hammond stepped in.

"I really don't know, Sir," Sam struggled to process the words. "Theoretically, I mean what Daniel is saying would make sense... But I have no idea how it may have been caused, Sir." Her head lowered to her hands. This was way, way too much to comprehend, even for her. Science, she could get. It was impartial, impassionate, balanced. But this... This involved, affected, her. Her body. Her future.. This was different. Way different.

"Could the altar you touched have been some kind of device that could have accomplished this?" Hammond asked.

"Sir, I really have no idea," Sam apologised. "It showed no signs of having any function at all. Clearly, that has to be something to do with it, but at the moment, I've no idea how. The technology to actually impregnate somebody without any visible sign or indication must be incredible."

"It's doubtful the Caradonian's even know how the device works," Daniel added. "They probably just know that it does, without ever having questioned how or why."

"Permission to go find out why, Sir." Jack's request was more a determined statement than an actual question. "If it was that device that's caused Major Carter's... condition... we should check it out. At least attempt to confirm that that was the cause."

"If you do, Colonel, I'm afraid Major Carter won't be coming with you," Janet warned.

"But Janet, I need to-"

"Ah, ah, I'm afraid this isn't negotiable, Sam. That leg needs time to heal still. In any case, if this is the start of morning sickness you're getting, I don't want to risk you going through the Stargate again."

General Hammond looked between his people, noticing the determination in their eyes. He nodded.

"Sorry Major, but I have to agree with Doctor Fraiser. SG-1, the rest of you have a go to determine whether or not the Caradonian altar was the cause of Major Carter's pregnancy, and any information you can pertaining to it's function. You leave in twenty minutes." The three men of SG-1 nodded in acknowledgement and thanks. "In the meantime," he looked at Sam, "Doctor Fraiser and I will discuss where we can go from here."

The men and Doctor Fraiser left to go about their respective missions, each pausing at the door to give Sam a reassuring smile. Jack lingered a little longer.

"Carter..." he struggled to find anything appropriate or comforting to say. "Just... Hang in there. We'll find out what's goin' on." He frowned slightly at his lack of finesse with words.

"I know, Sir. Thanks," Sam replied quietly. They shared a brief smile, and he left. Sam wished he knew that he didn't have to say anything at all. All she needed was that pause, that smile, that was enough to let her know. He didn't need to quantify it with words. She sighed, alone again, mind once more racing, calculating, wondering, how?

..--00--..

The midday sun was shining brightly again on Caradonia, lighting the village square not far from the Stargate. The villagers were going about their daily business, peaceful, unhurried. The nine village elders conducted business in an old building close to the centre of the village, working communally in a large chamber to conduct the affairs of the village each day. Kela sat at the head of the table, listening to and considering each matter. The elders, busy discussing their usual business, slowly became aware of some commotion outside the building. Unsure as to the reason, they rose to their feet to see what was happening. Before Kela had made it halfway across the room, the door to the conference chamber flew open, and the elders found themselves confronted with one very angry Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Alright," he gestured furiously. "What the hell did your _ritual_ do to Major Carter?" he shouted.

TBC

-----------------------------------------

A/N: There we are! Kind of an odd place to finish, but it's the same length as the other chapters, and I thought I'd get it posted while I can. Your thoughts and comments, as always, would be much appreciated! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so much again to everyone whose given feedback for this story, it's really encouraging me!! This chapter's a little shorter than usual, but it was the best place to end it. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: In which SG-1 gets another shock, and a tough decision

---------------------------------------

After some quick thinking and calming words by Daniel, SG-1 once again sat in conference with the Caradonian elders. After glaring stonily at the table for some time, Jack began to scrutinise the elders as they answered Daniel's questions, knowing that beside him, Tea'lc was doing the same.

"Daniel, I do not understand," Pelar, another elder, clasped his hands, frowning gently. "Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have been greatly blessed by Cancuchar!"

"Ya think?" Jack practically sneered, silenced by a warning glare from Daniel.

"Jack..." he sighed. "Elders, please may you confirm for us that it was definitely the ritual of Cancuchar that caused Major Carter to be with child?"

"Why yes, of course," another answered brightly. "It is a great honour among our people to be able to participate in the ritual! Otherwise how would our generations continue?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Daniel stammered, his eyebrows rising as he looked round the elders in surprise. Jack and Tea'lc looked questioningly to the archaeologist. "Um, are you saying that this is the main way your women conceive children?"

"Yes, Daniel," Pelar answered again. "When couples wish to bear a child, they apply to the council to request the ritual, and if chosen to participate, are blessed with a child some months after. It is a greatly cherished opportunity!"

Daniel sighed in frustration, removing his glasses and rubbing his face briefly.

"Okay, that's, well that's very annoying that I didn't work that out a long time ago..." He muttered under his breath. "Do you understand how the ritual accomplishes this?" He turned back to the elders.

"Wait, wait," Jack squinted round the table in confusion. "Are you saying you don't have kids the _normal_ way? There's just once a year when they all pop out at once?"

"Please understand," another elder interjected, "that _is_ normal for us, Colonel. Is it not so on your planet?"

"It is not," Tea'lc replied; Daniel and Jack appearing to be having some trouble in working out precisely how to answer them, blushing furiously. "In our experience, children are conceived by the interaction of two parents at their choice at any time they so choose, and are born accordingly some months later."

"Thanks, Tea'lc..." Daniel spoke gratefully. "If I may, elders, do you know how the process occurs?" He looked round their faces beseechingly.

"We do not, Daniel," Kela spoke now. "This is the way our people have continued for countless generations. We do not question the ritual, we only appreciate the blessings it gives us. When a couple touches the stone with their hands together, they are blessed with a child. That is the way it is, has been, and always will be." He paused. "If I may, Daniel, we do not understand your apparent wish for this not to have occurred? Are Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill not pleased with the gift?"

"Woah, there, hold on a sec." Jack interrupted before Daniel could reply, with a puzzled frown. "How does this affect me? Major Carter's the one with child, here. I know I touched the doodah too, but - are you saying - "

"Why Colonel O'Neill, of course it does. You, as well as Major Carter, are the child's parent. That is the way of the ritual, you are both blessed!"

Jack sat in stunned silence. He could hear the conversation continue, but the words were muffled. He stared at the table, not seeing, not feeling, aware of nothing but the myriad thoughts flowing in his mind, incomprehensible. He didn't even know what he was thinking. This was impossible. He felt numb. Slowly, he became aware of Kela speaking.

"We are greatly sorry for any misunderstanding with your people, truly," Kela assured. "We believed the ritual would be a great gift to you, appreciated as it is by us. Colonel O'Neill, we perceived the love between yourself and Major Carter, and felt this an appropriate gift, to bless the friendship of our peoples. We cannot understand why you are not greatly pleased by the blessing."

All eyes turned to Jack for some reaction, but he was unable to reply. He just stared at Kela, open mouthed, turning slowly to stare at Daniel, unable to form any expression or words. Daniel, equally stunned by the revelation, blinked rapidly, mouth opening and closing as he tried to formulate a response.

"W-well, Kela, I, uh.. What you don't understand is, ah.. Uh, the... Our people, our leaders, have certain rules in place that we have to abide by. " The elders nodded as he took a deep breath, continuing. "One of those rules, is, ah, that it is forbidden for two people who work together in such a capacity as Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to, ah, be involved in a... relationship." He concluded. Kela frowned, still puzzled.

"Yet their love is so apparent, they are not together?"

"No, we're not." Jack said flatly.

..--00--..

"Open the iris." General Hammond ordered, as Sergeant Harriman reported the transmission of SG-1's IDC code. He entered the gate room as the three men stepped through onto the ramp, each clearly deep in thought.

"Welcome back, people. What did you learn?"

Jack simply stood near the top of the ramp, gazing without focus at some indeterminate point on the wall. Daniel, unsure of what to say, stared at the General, shifting his feet nervously. Tea'lc stepped forward calmly.

"The Caradonian elders informed us that the ritual of Cancuchar was indeed responsible for Major Carter's pregnancy," he stated simply. Hammond nodded. "They were unable to impart any knowledge of how precisely the altar may have accomplished this," the Jaffa continued. "They also informed us that by participating in the ritual, Colonel O'Neill is in actual fact the father of Major Carter's unborn child."

General Hammond's jaw dropped in shock as he turned to look at the Colonel for some confirmation. Slowly, Jack's head turned, his eyes meeting Hammonds. The look those eyes told the General all he needed to know.

This would be a long debriefing.

..--00--..

"Wh...What??"

Sam felt as though she'd said that word an awful lot more than usual in the past day or so. Still confined to the infirmary, 'to be on the safe side', Daniel had come alone to tell her what they'd learnt.

What they'd learnt was that Jack O'Neill was the father of the baby inside her.

She thought she'd been thrown, shocked, dumbfounded by the fact that she was pregnant. This was something else. She'd always known Jack was wonderful with children. He loved them so much. And here she was, apparently carrying his child. Daniel's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I know this must be a lot for you to take in," he paused, squeezing her hand gently. He smiled apologetically at the woman he thought of as a sister. "I'm sorry we couldn't find out exactly how it worked, they just don't know. They thought it would be a wonderful gift for you and Jack."

"Yeah, I... Woah. Wow. I, I don't even know what to think, Daniel." She looked at him, eyes desperately searching for reassurance, guidance, something. Samantha Carter was not often this confused, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Major, Doctor," General Hammond called as he entered. He smiled at them both, and Daniel got up to give them some privacy, having some idea of the conversation that was about to take place. "Major Carter, I understand you've been fully informed of SG-1's findings?"

Sam nodded slowly.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Hammond paused, contemplating his next words carefully. "Major, I'm sure you understand that this situation leaves you in somewhat of a predicament." Again, she nodded understanding. "Now, I'd like to inform you of the various options available to you at this time. Of course, the most important thing for you to decide is whether or not to go ahead with this pregnancy. Now obviously, should you so choose, Doctor Fraiser has informed me the foetus can be terminated and removed with no complications, and you can return back to your duties as you recover." He waited a short time for Sam's reaction, as she frowned, nodding. "However, Major," he continued, "if it is your desire to go ahead with this pregnancy, there is no possibility of you keeping your position on SG-1." Her eyes widened slightly; she'd anticipated the possibility, but it was still a shock to hear and comprehend. "If that is the case, Major, you will be reassigned to on-base duties. An exact position has not yet been found, but there are many valuable ways you can still assist Earth's cause from right here."

"Sir, I.. I can't even -"

"I know, Major." He smiled reassuringly at Sam. "I understand this will be a hard decision for you. Take as much time as you need." He faltered briefly, reaching out and touching her shoulder gently. "Major, you have every right to make whichever choice you want. Come see me when you've decided, and we'll go from there."

"Yes Sir," she mumbled, dazed. She didn't notice him leave.

Have Jack's baby, but give up SG-1. Stay on SG-1, carry on fighting, but terminate Jack's child.

Sam was swamped by emotions, thoughts, desires, worries. Tears sprung unbidden to her eyes. How was she supposed to decide something like that?

TBC

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Again, I'm sorry not a lot happens there, but it's the best place to split as next chapter will be _the decision_. Ooooh! Anyway, that will be quite meaty, so I'm sorry this one's a bit shorter because of that! Thank you so much again for reading, and plase let me know what you think! I love hearing from you!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I know last chapter wasn't _fantastic_, but that's because I was saving a lot for this one - the long-awaited and very important 'conversation'! Oooh. Again, BIG big thank you for all the feedback!! So yeah, I hope this one lives up to expectations!! I worked hard on this one, I know it's a VERY important chapter, so please please let me know what you think!! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: In which we discover just how stubborn Jack O'Neill can be, as two members of SG-1 reach a very important decision.

---------------------------

Daniel carried his tray of food across to SG-1's usual table in the commissary, where Colonel O'Neill was already sitting. He'd been there some time by the looks of it, and had barely touched his food, which was now cold. Daniel sat down carefully opposite his friend, watching him push the food around his plate with a fork for some minutes, staring resolutely at it.

"Sooo..." Daniel started cautiously. Jack had barely said a word during the debriefing. He'd gone between looking vaguely stunned to glaring in concentration, to just plain confused, switching constantly. Daniel felt great pity for him, and for Sam; this situation put them in a very difficult position, one which they all knew would irrevocably alter the teams dynamic; for good or bad was impossible to tell yet. Eventually, Jack's eyes slid up to meet Daniels.

"What?" He mumbled grumpily. Daniel sensed the warning in his voice; Jack was not in the mood to talk this through. Well, tough. He had to.

"So, have you talked to Sam yet?" Daniel asked bravely.

"No." More shunting food blithely around.

"Don't... Don't you think you might need to?" Daniel cringed pre-emptively as he spoke, sucking in his breath. He knew Jack O'Neill was a dangerous man to try and force to talk.

"Nope."

"Ah... Why not?" Daniel blinked innocently at his friend.

"Because it's her decision." Jack stated flatly, as though that explained everything.

"Jack, it's your decision too... It's _your_ baby too. You have a right, you're expected, to be involved in this." Daniel gestured with his fork, frowning gently at Jack. He just didn't understand the man sometimes. He could be so stubborn.

"That doesn't matter."

"How, Jack, how can you say that?" Daniel stammered in disbelief. It had been decided the matter would be kept between SG-1, General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser for as long as possible, to allow some privacy around the issue, and Daniel was speaking in fierce whispers.

"Daniel," Jack's eyes locked with his friends, glaring fiercely at him. "Don't you get it? Carter's the one that's pregnant, here. If she keeps the baby, she leaves SG-1. It doesn't affect my position, whatever she decides. Whatever decision she makes, she has to live with it." He hissed aggressively, voice deathly quiet, eyes in narrow slits. Daniel, frustrated but undeterred, stood up.

"And so do you," he said quietly, as he walked past Jack towards the exit. Jack sighed heavily, glaring at the wall ahead of him as he resolutely tried to ignore the truth of Daniel's parting words.

..--00--..

Sam sat in her lab, head on folded arms. Her leg was still sore, but thankfully she'd been released from the infirmary. She didn't even make it to her lab without having to dash to the nearest facilities to throw up again. She sighed heavily. This really, really sucked. She knew Colonel O'Neill was avoiding her, but she just couldn't make this decision without him. She could only guess at what being a father meant to him. He was just made to be a father. But what if, what if he didn't want to be one now, to her child? How would they work it out? What if she did decide to go ahead with it, but then miscarried? Janet had told her plainly that the possibility was relatively high; after the stresses her body had suffered over the years, it made sense. Terminating the pregnancy now would save the heartache. But what if... What if it worked? But she couldn't know that. And it would mean giving up SG-1, giving up going offworld, for who knows how long. Any child of hers, especially of her and Jack, would no doubt be of great interest to the NID. She knew she wouldn't trust any one else to look after her child, but where did that leave her? She was a scientist, yes, but a soldier also. The air force, SG-1, was her life. Going out and kicking Goa'uld butt, that was what she did. So many times, she knew it was _her_ actions that saved SG-1, saved the planet. Could she be so selfish as to give that up? Could she ever work with Colonel O'Neill again, ever look him in the eyes again, knowing that she'd terminated his, _their_, child? Knowing they may never have another chance?

She'd tried thinking through it logically, looking it at it from an impersonal perspective, assessing the pros and cons. But it just didn't work. She couldn't do it. Either choice could result in disaster and sadness, and could spell the end of SG-1. This was _so_ not how this was supposed to happen.

She stood up decidedly, wincing as her body argued. This really, really, _really_ sucked. She wished Jacob was around to help her, but according to the Tok'ra he was on an extended mission and out of contact. In any case, she dreaded his reaction at finding out she was pregnant with Colonel O'Neill's child. Boy, would they have fun explaining that one. She walked out of her lab, heading to the Colonel's office. This wasn't going to be pleasant, she knew it, but it had to be done.

..--00--..

Jack looked up, his yo-yo dropping, tangled, to the floor, at the soft tap on his door.

"Sir?"

"Carter!" He said in surprise as her head poked round the door. He looked away, anywhere else, pulling his yo-yo back up with far more concentration than was necessary. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Sorry, Sir," she smiled, stepping fully into the room, closing the door behind her. He looked up nervously. She clasped her hands, equally nervous, smiling shyly. "I, figured you were avoiding me. You're never in you office, Sir, no-one would think to look for you here. So, I figured this was the best place to try."

"Ah." He nodded; she'd caught him out. He couldn't help but be impressed; she knew him so well, understood him so well. He had no doubt she'd known exactly where he'd be. She was so perceptive. "And, so?" He looked up, not quite meeting her eyes, squinting as though it offered some sort of protection, some guard around his soul, which felt dangerously exposed.

"Sir... We really need to talk." She paused. "About this." She gestured vaguely at her stomach, as though some clarification were needed. She winced as her leg twinged.

"Oh, hell Carter, sit down," Jack flustered, berating himself for having forgotten her injury.

"Thank you, Sir," she smiled gratefully, taking a seat. "So... We should talk."

"We should?" Jack questioned. Dammit, he didn't want to do this. He couldn't be selfish. He couldn't let his own feelings sway her, change her life. He knew her. He knew if he intimated what he felt, that he wanted a child with Sam more than anything, desire greater than he ever thought he could feel again, if she knew that, she would choose that too. Regardless of her own feelings. Because that's the good little soldier she was. He could not, would not let that happen.

"Yes, Sir. Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course. Go ahead," he invited softly. Sam took a deep breath. And another. She exhaled forcefully, staring at her hands in her lap. She could feel Jack's patient gaze on her. Finally, she gathered her courage and looked him in the eye.

"Colonel, I can't decide whether or not to keep this baby without knowing your feelings on the matter." Dammit, she was staring him down. Putting on his best poker face, letting nothing show in his eyes, he spoke calmly.

"Carter, my feelings on the matter should not affect you. It's your decision." Sam's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sir? How can you say that?" Her voice began to rise slightly, before she regained control. "Sir... If I have this baby, it's your child too. I can't just go ahead with that without knowing if that's what you want too. I don't have that right." She sighed in frustration. "Likewise, Sir, I cannot terminate this baby without knowing if you want it or not. Again, Sir, I don't feel I have the right." She held her breath, waiting for his reaction. Jack looked down briefly, assessing her words. He met her gaze again, calm, resolute. He _would_ maintain this. He would not give in.

"Carter... Sam." The use of her first name stunned both officers for a few brief seconds, attesting to his sincerity. He spoke firmly, willing her with his eyes to trust him, believe him. "I will support _whatever_ decision you choose."

"But Sir, I -" she began to protest.

"Carter." He snapped, his voice taking a sharp tone. He hated it, this was killing him inside. But he had to. "I don't have the right to influence your decision." He sighed, torment raging behind his mask. "Look. This is your life, your body we're talking about, here. Your decision doesn't affect me, doesn't affect my position. Nothing would change for me, other than..." he faltered, gesturing vaguely between them. This was far more talking than he was comfortable with. His eyes closed briefly, and he started again, the pain and confusion in her eyes almost too much to bear. "This will affect you far more than it does me, Carter. It's your career we're talking about here. That has to be your choice, and yours alone." He looked resolutely at her, refusing to back down. Conveying his sincerity and sympathy with his eyes.

"Sir, I..." She faltered, head falling between her hands. This was so hard. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Didn't he understand how difficult this was? "I.. can't," she stammered, blinking away the threat of tears. Her fist thumped her uninjured leg in frustration. "How can you expect me to work out what I should do if you won't tell me how you feel?"

"Dammit, Carter," he rose to his feet, fist slamming on the desk as he shouted, more at himself than at her. "It's because I will not, I _will not_ allow my selfishness to affect your future! I _will not_ allow my feelings to influence a decision that affects the rest of your life!" His fist slammed down again determinedly. "I will NOT allow you to throw away your military position or your chance at a family based on what I may or may not want!" The silence following his outburst hung heavy in the air. He remained standing, glaring. Sam remained sitting, staring in confusion and turmoil. Her expression changed to one of firm decisiveness. Standing to meet him, she spoke bravely, her voice wavering, barely noticeably.

"Alright, Sir. Please just answer me this." She paused, weighing up her words. "Just answer me honestly... If I terminate this baby... Will you be able to work with me in the same way again? Will you be able to look in my eyes, when we're on a mission, in a dangerous situation, will you be able to look at me and _not_ think about or be affected by the fact that I did that? That we lost that opportunity?" She leaned on the table in a semi-aggressive pose, mirroring his position, both glaring at the other with determination. Silence reigned for an age. Her expression changed, eyes pleading with him, begging him to answer her. To tell her the truth. To open up, for once. Slowly, finally, his eyes softened. He looked down at the table, letting his eyes close.

"No." He spoke the word so gently she barely heard it. Sam heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she whispered. They both drew back, Sam taking a seat again, Jack leaning casually against his desk. There was an air of truce, the beginning of an understanding between them.

"Sir..."

"Mm?"

"I..." Sam took the plunge. "I don't think I could, Sir."

"Could what?" He frowned lightly. He'd no idea how much she loved that expression. The expression when he knew he _should_ know what she meant, but just didn't quite get it. She smiled fondly, meeting his gaze.

"I don't think I could give this up, Sir. The baby," she clarified.

"Oh," his eyebrows raised a little, a feeling of pleasant surprise spreading through his gut slowly.

"I don't think I could live with myself, knowing I'd thrown away the chance of having your baby." She smiled faintly, feeling some pressure lift off her with the admission. Her head ducked, avoiding his searching eyes, unwilling to confirm what the admission meant. She couldn't live with herself having thrown away a chance at _them_.

"I guess you'd always wonder, huh." Jack commented.

"Yeah." He knew. She knew he knew. They just couldn't find the courage to say it. The thought struck her as ridiculous; they had the courage to take decisions regarding the safety of a planet, the courage to face unspeakably evil enemies without fear, the courage to look death in the eye. They just didn't have the courage to admit that all they wanted was each other, and their child.

"Carter.." he drew her name out, pondering, stalling, unsure. "Look..." he paused, fiddling with the yo-yo left lying on his desk, staring intently at it. "I... You're sure about this, right?" He couldn't quite believe it; he had to be sure first.

"Yes Sir," she nodded firmly. "I understand it would mean giving up SG-1, but if General Hammond is able to work around that, and you support my decision, I would like to take the chance... I may not get another," she added softly, thoughtfully. Jack lowered his head in understanding. He understood perfectly, in fact, more than she could know.

"Of course we'd support you, Carter. The thing is..." He struggled to find the right words. Oiy, he couldn't do this. Feelings were _so_ not his cup of tea. The thought of admitting his feelings to her was terrifying, he just couldn't get the words out. No matter that, if she went ahead with this, there would be no barriers of rank in their way. That terrified him, too. He just couldn't. He spoke slowly, carefully. "Carter, I... Listen. If you do this..." he met her eyes, trying to convey more than his words could. It was easier that way. "If you do this, I need you to understand something." She nodded in anticipation. Jack took a deep breath. "I want to be involved." He said, finally. There was no going back now. He continued, her brow rising gradually as he spoke. He'd done it, now he had to continue. "I want you to understand, that that baby will come as a package. With me." He couldn't put his precise feelings into words; that it meant more to him than he could say to be given another chance; but he knew she understood. She smiled weakly.

"Yes, Sir." Her smile grew a little stronger, a delicate blush beginning to tint her cheeks. "In fact, Colonel, if I may.. I was kinda hoping you'd say that."

Slow smiles of understanding spread across the two officers faces. They gazed at each other, beginning to unlock the doors, letting something through. Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly, looking at his feet.

"So... you're sure about this?" He had to be sure. If there was any uncertainty, it would spell doom for them and for SG-1. She met his eyes firmly.

"Yes, Sir."

"Sweet." He smiled; an unrestrained, genuinely happy smile that warmed her heart to see. She grinned back.

"Well, Sir, I'd better go talk to General Hammond..." She gestured over her shoulder with her thumb, standing.

"Oh, sure," Jack said, the next steps of procedure having completely passed him by, their importance paling beside the fact that he and Carter had, sort of, admitted to the something, whatever it was, between them. He thought. He was pretty sure. But it still scared him too much to think about too deeply. He stood, coming to Sam's side. "Mind if I come along?"

"No, Sir," she smiled, as she began to walk down the corridor. She faltered, hand going immediately to her stomach. Jack was at her side in a second, hand reassuringly on her back.

"Carter?"

"Nothing.. I.. I'm fine, Sir." She straightened, stepping forwards delicately. "A little nausea, that's all." She smiled gently. "Guess I'd better get used to that, huh."

They continued toward the elevator, each barely suppressing ecstatic grins. This would be.. Very different. Difficult to start with, undoubtedly. But undoubtedly, in both of their minds, fantastic.

TBC

-----------------------------

A/N: Phew!! That was intense to write. I really, really hope you liked it! Darn their stubborness, huh? But they got there! And don't worry, this is by no means the end!! Thank you so much for reading. As always, your thoughts and responses would be lovely!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: THANK YOU so much for all the feedback, you're all lovely!! Thank you! I'm really very sorry it's taken me longer than usual to get this chapter up, my Grandad went into hospital so I've not been in the mood for writing much, I apologise. In any case, here is Chapter 8! I hope you like it. Feedback would be extremely lovely, cheer me up no end and be much appreciated D

Chapter 8: In which our two favourite people begin to move forward.

------------------------

General Hammond knew from the moment his two officers stepped through the door what decision they had made. He could see it in their restrained smiles of excitement, tinged with apprehension. The way they glanced with nervous grins at each other every so often. The twinkle that shone brighter than usual in their eyes. He suppressed a fond smile.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, come in, take a seat. Major, how's the leg?"

"Thank you Sir," she smiled as she sat down gratefully. "My leg's much better, thank you Sir. Thanks to the medicine we received from the Caradonian's," she added proudly.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, can I take it you've reached a decision?"

"Yes Sir," Sam smiled, cheeks flushed. Hammond nodded for her to continue. "I.. We," she corrected, sharing a brief smile with the Colonel, "have decided, with your permission Sir, that I will accept the offer of a transfer off of SG-1 in order to keep the baby."

"Of course," General Hammond beamed openly at them. "I'm very pleased for you. Despite this meaning a severe loss for SG-1, which you, Colonel, will begin looking to fill straight away -" he looked pointedly at Jack, "- I'm sure, Major, that your new assignment will bring many benefits to the SGC and to Earth."

Over the next two hours, the three officers discussed in detail the various changes that Sam's decision would mean. Jack was duly informed of the stack of personnel files that would be waiting on his desk in no time, and for once, the prospect didn't appear to dampen his spirits at all. In fact, he didn't offer a word of protest. Hammond hoped this was just a result of the moment, and not a permanent change of heart meaning he didn't care about paperwork - that would be rather too disturbing. As for Sam, despite General Hammond's concern that the change to working on base instead of offworld would be objectionable to her, she seemed genuinely excited by the prospect. It had been decided that Sam would become the head of Research and Development at the SGC, overseeing on a more full-time basis the scientists that already worked in that department. Any new technology brought through the gate would pass through her lab for study first, giving her as much time as she needed to analyse and present useful findings on it. She would also liaise with Area 51 on a more regular basis, to catch up on the ongoing projects there. Hammond had worked hard to be able to offer her such a rewarding position, but he had no doubt she deserved it.

"So, Major, Colonel," he concluded eventually. "I hope you find these changes and positions acceptable?"

"Yes Sir."

"Of course, Sir." The two officers answered promptly.

"Good, good." Hammond clasped his hands, smiling. He glanced to his calendar, checking what day it was; they all seemed to merge into each other when he was on base for any extended period of time. Friday, good. He looked back up to the Colonel and Major, with the strange realisation that the team of SG-1 as they knew it was finished. Yes, there'd be a lot of change, but he sincerely hoped it would be for the better. He smiled reassuringly at their expectant faces. "I know this new situation may take some time to get used to. Why don't you both take the weekend off, get things sorted a little, get your heads around the changes. Major Carter, all being well, you will start in your new position on Monday, but if you did want to come in before then to organise things, feel free. Understand, though, that you are under no obligation to do so." She nodded in confirmation. "And Colonel," he continued. "Likewise, take til Monday, but I'll also have no objections if you want to start going through those personnel files any sooner." He watched with amusement as his frequently insubordinate second in command nodded with a grimace, knowing full well that Jack O'Neill had absolutely no intention of doing anything of the sort until he absolutely had to. "Good. Well then, enjoy your weekend. Dismissed."

He nodded acknowledgement as the two officers he prided most under his command saluted smartly and turned to leave. He waited until the door was open, Sam halfway through it, before calling them back.

"Oh, Colonel, Major, one more thing."

"Sir?" They turned back round, waiting for their commander to continue. Hammond smiled knowingly.

"As we discussed in the stipulations of your new positions, Major Carter, you will be reporting directly to me as your superior officer." He waited for Sam's nod of understanding before he continued, his eyes glinting with amusement. "As I'm sure you're aware, that means you will no longer be under the direct command of Colonel O'Neill." He let the words sink in a little for effect. "As I'm sure hasn't passed you by, that will mean the Air Force fraternisation regulations no longer apply to you. Effective immediately." He watched with amusement as a blush began to spread across Sam's face, even Jack's tanned complexion colouring a little. "I'd like to take this opportunity to express my sincere congratulations to the both of you; it's been a long time coming. Now, go home and enjoy yourselves." He smiled openly as they stammered and stumbled in response, shaking silently with mirth as they made a hasty exit from his office.

..--00--..

Sam pulled into the driveway of her modest home and switched the car engine off. She'd left the mountain as soon as she could after the meeting with Hammond, needing some time alone to think. Get her head around the situation. The thought of Jack suddenly now being not off-limits, not out of bounds, accessible, terrified and unnerved her. She knew it was stupid; she knew she loved him, had been wanting a chance like this for a long time. She just... never thought it would actually happen. After so many years of 'Carter' and 'Sir', it would be hard to just jump into 'Sam' and 'Jack' straight away; she needed some time to acclimatise. Jack had graciously understood, without knowing her full motives. What she didn't know was that he was just as scared.

She walked into the house, kicking off her shoes and picking up the mail with a sigh. Nothing but bills, great. No messages on the answering machine. She made herself a mug of coffee, regretting it within minutes as she found herself dashing to the bathroom to be sick. This pregnancy lark wasn't going to be all that much fun, she suspected. She hoped it would be worth it, though.

Two hours later, she awoke from where she'd fallen asleep on the couch, rubbing her head. Too many thoughts, too many worries, too many questions, all running, spilling through her mind. She sighed deeply. Why was she feeling so miserable, so insecure? She decided to try and work for a while, switching on her computer, to take her mind off it. She was beginning to regret her decision to be alone; she missed the comforting presence of Jack, stood in the doorway of her lab, fiddling with her devices, cracking lame jokes. He made her smile. She berated herself, knowing that she'd be seeing a lot more of him in the future.. But she wanted him now. To hold her, to tell her it was all going to be alright, that they'd do this together. But she knew that anyway.

She searched for an online scientific journal and began to read, not taking any of it in. Suddenly, her email icon pinged, informing her of a new message. She figured it was someone from the base, wanting to know how to fix something. That tended to happen a lot. Still, it would give her something to think about. She clicked the message open.

Carter,

So... Dinner, tomorrow night?

Be ready at 1800.

Jack.

She stared at the message, grinning ridiculously, for quite some time. Now _that_ gave her something to think about.

..--00--..

Sam woke up the next morning, stretching luxuriously and sighing contentedly. Sitting up a little too quickly, she found herself again running to the bathroom. Good job it was close. This really sucked. She lay back on her bed, several very important thoughts occurring to her.

She was pregnant. By Jack. Somehow. But still, by Jack.

She was no longer on SG-1.

She was going on a date with Jack O'Neill tonight.

She rested her hand on her abdomen tentatively, gently, almost reverently, filled with wonder, just lying relishing the sensation, cherishing the thought of the life inside her, for several minutes. She rolled over, grinning into her pillow. She had a date with Jack O'Neill, father of her baby. She repeated the thought in her mind like a mantra as she got up, smiling happily. For the first time in several days, she felt really, tremendously happy.

..--00--..

Jack rolled over with a groan, yelping as he rolled right off his bed onto the floor. He hated mornings. On duty, he was fine. He could be up and alert in mere seconds, ready to face any danger with a clear head. But when he was at home, it took his mind a considerably longer time to muddle through the fog of sleep until he was aware of what was going on. Sitting up, he frowned as he rubbed his head. He was fairly sure there was something he was supposed to be doing today... Did he have a barber's appointment? No... Oh, he needed to collect the replacement lens for his telescope.. But no, there was something else, he was sure... He stood up slowly, rubbing his eyes, racking his brain.

Crap! Carter. He had a date with Carter. A date... Whoa. With Samantha Carter, who happened to be carrying his child. He sank slowly back onto his bed, deciding he really needed some more sleep. Maybe he was delusional... Maybe he'd just dreamt the past 48 hours. There was no way Carter could actually be pregnant, and that he was actually free and able to take her out. He stumbled across to his rarely used computer, checking his sent emails. Crap. No dream. Though the whole prospect terrified him, it also made him immensely happy. He hurried to get dressed, going out to make preparations, a feeling of happiness and warmth, unfamiliar to him, spreading through his soul. He hadn't had that feeling in a very long time.

..--00--..

Sam scrutinised her reflection carefully. She wasn't used to this whole dating thing. And after all, this was the Colonel... Should she be trying to impress him? Did she need to? Would he be expecting her to? Where were they going? What attire would be appropriate? These, and similar thoughts, had plagued her throughout the day. After thinking carefully, she decided that the Colonel really wasn't the type for a seriously posh dinner... Unless he'd be trying to impress her, which goodness knows he didn't need to, but then maybe he didn't know that... After a panicked phone call to Janet, who'd been informed of the situation by Hammond, she'd decided on a simple blue halter-neck dress. Not overly smart, smart enough should they go somewhere more upper-class, but also practical. She'd applied a little more makeup than usual, not wanting to go overboard, and had found a delicate set of matching necklace and earrings to complement the outfit. She pursed her lips and pressed them together, debating whether she needed more lipstick. Or any at all. Or would gloss be better?

She sighed, running her hand through her neat hair, styled back away from her face. She didn't really think she'd ever been so scared or excited about anything before. She looked at the clock; only 1700. She sighed deeper, wondering how on earth she'd manage for another hour before he arrived. She decided on pacing through the house nervously. As she walked for the tenth time through her kitchen, she noticed the bin needed emptying. The simple task turned into the full on job of thoroughly cleaning her kitchen.

She started in surprise as she heard three light taps on her front door. Hastily pulling off her rubber gloves, she dashed into the hall and opened the door, staring open mouthed at one Jack O'Neill, who stared back, equally stunned.

He looked incredible. Incredibly gorgeous, handsome, delectable, sexy... Her trained mind began to run out of adjectives. Dressed in slightly baggy cream trousers and a smart shirt, open slightly at the collar exposing the faintest, tantalising glimpse of chest hair, with his leather jacket slung over his arm, he leaned casually against her porch. Her eyes travelled up and down his lean figure, as his did the same to her. Slowly, the corners of his mouth quirked upwards.

"Hey, Carter. You look good." He stated simply. Boy, did she look good. He was glad she'd clearly been caught by surprise, because otherwise he'd have looked really dumb, the amount he was staring. He was pleased she hadn't noticed. She literally took his breath away with her beauty. The neckline of her dress came to a gentle v-shape, with the subtlest hint of cleavage, enhanced by a delicate blue necklace... He swallowed hard. The halterneck showed off her strong shoulders beautifully, and he was treated to the rare, amazing sight of Sam Carter's long, elegant legs. He took some time, relishing her appearance, allowing himself briefly to grasp the thought that there were no more barriers between them, barely daring to believe it. She was allowed to be his, and he was allowed to be hers. He swallowed nervously, past the large lump in his throat, put somewhat on edge by her surprise and silence. "You, ah.. Were expecting me.. Weren't you?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up as she realised with embarrassment that she'd just been openly staring at her CO.. No, former CO... for several minutes. She remembered to breathe, smiling nervously.

"Y-yes Sir, I ah.. Sorry.. Just let me grab my -"

"Sure, sure," Jack nodded as she gestured over her shoulder. She turned round, picking up her bag from the table and slipping on some sandals, locking the door behind her. "Well, Samantha," Jack drawled, her full name rolling softly, deliciously from his lips. "Shall we?" He winked, extending his elbow towards her.

"Yeah," she smiled sweetly back at him, slipping her hand tentatively around his arm. He opened the passenger door of his truck, taking her hand as she climbed in, and lingered for a few moments, holding her eyes and smile with his own. Radiating assurance, confidence, and happiness. Which was a considerable achievement, considering the turmoil his nerves were in. Their hands slipped reluctantly apart, the heat and electricity of the contact remaining on their skin. Jack walked back around to the driver's side and climbed in.

They'd been travelling in companionable but nervous silence for several minutes, when Jack frowned slightly, wrinkling his nose.

"Carter..."

"Sir?"

"Is that detergent...?"

"Dammit..."

TBC

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I did intend to include "the date" in this chapter but it was getting long, so I'll save it for next time D I'll try and update quicker than last time, too. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all your responses to Chapter 8!! Seriously, I really appreciate it so much, it's so lovely of you! Thank you! It really inspires me to know you're all enjoying it, so thank you. This one was fun to write... Enjoy!

Chapter 9: In which Sam and Jack go on a date, and she discovers another of his talents.

----------------------------

"So Sir, where are we going?" Sam turned inquisitively to Jack, eyes lingering on his handsome profile as he concentrated on driving. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sir? Carter, we're going on a _date_, and you're gona call me Sir?" She began to blush furiously. "And anyway. It's a surprise."

"Sorry... Jack." His name came out almost in a whisper, feeling too intimate, special.

"S'ok, Sam." She grinned, loving the sound of her name on his lips, giggling as she noticed the smile on his face too. He turned round for a second, with a mock glare, and she threw back a sloppy salute. He turned back to the road. "I thought I'd ordered you not to giggle, Major?" He said teasingly.

"Can't do that any more, _Jack_." She felt like a naughty teenager. She winced for a second, wondering if that was a little too much, too soon. She was relieved by his reply.

"Doh."

The giggling started again, unrestrained, the sound joined by a chuckle from Jack.

The truck pulled up on the pavement near a large park that Jack often took a run in. Sam climbed out, taking in the breathtaking beauty of the area. Open green space stretched out around them, with trees dotted around, and she could see a sparkling lake in the distance. They stood side by side for a few moments, before Jack took a deep breath. He took her hand in his, squeezed it gently, and began walking.

"C'mon."

"Jack, this is beautiful," Sam exclaimed, his name coming a little easier now. "I can't believe I've never been here before!"

"I know," he smiled, looking ahead. "I like it."

The couple made their way across the grass, through the trees, heading towards the lake. Sam wondered what on earth they were here for; if this was just a short walk before dinner, or they'd be having a picnic, or something... She decided it was best not to ask, allowing herself to be surprised. She trusted Jack enough to know that it would be amazing, whatever it was. Not that she even cared about that; she'd be happy anywhere, as long as it was by his side.

Finally, they reached the lakeside. Jack looked around awhile, flashing an apparently confident grin at Sam. Inside, he was a wreck. He desperately hoped she liked what he had planned. He'd done it all for her. He began walking again, heading towards a small docking area. There was a small ferry moored there, for taking visitors on little trips around the lake. A sign stood on the dock, proclaiming the ferry was not operating that evening. Sam frowned, puzzled, as Jack led her past the sign towards it, where a man sat casually against the bollard. Jack raised his free hand in greeting.

"Hey, Jerry. We still on?" The other man stood, smiling profusely at Jack and Sam, looking between them.

"Evenin' Jack. Yep, it's all fine still. You owe me one though! I take it this is Samantha?" He offered his hand to Sam, who grasped it politely in return, smiling modestly.

"Yeah, this is Samantha," Jack grinned. "Sam, this is my good friend Jerry, owns this little beauty here." He gestured towards the small ferry. "C'mon."

"Sir?" Sam questioned. Jack merely winked at her, pulling her forwards as Jerry lowered the gangplank. He led her onboard, continuing up the nearby stairs. Sam gasped in astonishment as they ascended them.

The upper deck of the vessel had been cleared of the usual benches, now empty except for a small table in the centre. Soft lights hung around the railings, bathing the deck in a warm glow. The little table had a chair either side, a delicate lace cloth covering it. A single candle stood in the centre, with two places for dinner laid out either side. A single rose lay on one of the plates. Soft music began to play from the loudspeakers on the deckhouse, and the ferry began to pull away slowly from the dock. Jack folded his arms, waiting.

Sam stood, mutely staring at the romantic scene before her. Jack, a romantic? She never would have guessed. It was simply stunning. Her breath caught in her throat, tears rising, unbidden. She turned around slowly, taking everything in. Slowly, she made her way to the table, reaching down. Her fingers closed gently around the rose, picking it up. She twirled it in her hands, fascinated by the elegant simplicity of the layout, and touched by the evident thought that had gone into it.

She turned slowly to face Jack, who stood watching her carefully, his expression sincere. A few steps from each closed the distance between them. Sam stood in front of him, inches away, head bowed. She tilted her face up, meeting his warm gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's perfect." She was rewarded by a gentle, meaningful smile.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured. He reached his hand out, taking the rose from her grasp. Laying it gently down on the table again, he resumed his position in front of her. After contemplating each other in weighty silence for several moments, Jack looked up pointedly at the loudspeakers. The music's volume rose a little. He smiled down at Sam, taking her hand gently, placing his other around her waist, carefully drawing her in to him. "C'mere." He leaned forwards, his lips almost brushing her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed as his low voice caressed her senses.

"Care to dance?" She nodded mutely. Jack began to sway her, dancing slowly, tenderly, around the deck. She leaned into him, resting her head gently on his warm shoulder, trusting him. She found she could feel from the slightest pressure of his body where he would step next, and her feet followed instinctively. They twirled gracefully around the deck, savouring the sensation, and each other. Jack was finding it hard to breathe, skin tingling where he could feel Sam's breath lightly on his neck. He found the gentle weight of her head on his shoulder comforting, she felt just right to hold in his arms like this, warming every inch of him. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he never wanted the feeling to end.

As they slowed to a stop, Jack reluctantly drew away from her, brushing his lips so gently across her cheek as he withdrew, just a fleeting touch that made both of them catch their breath. He smiled gently at her, not yet letting go of her hands. Shaking himself to prevent being lost in her eyes, he looked down briefly.

"Want to eat?"

Sam realised as her stomach growled that nearly an hour had passed.

"Yeah, I'd love to," she smiled. Sitting down delicately, she couldn't stop staring in wonder at Jack. The man who would never cease to amaze her. She couldn't put into coherent thought how she felt, only that her mind and senses were completely filled with him, and nothing else seemed to matter.

Jerry appeared from below, carrying a silver food platter. He served both Sam and Jack, with whom he shared a wink, popping back periodically like a waiter with more food, more wine (non-alcholic, Sam noted, impressed), fresh napkins, everything perfect. Sam was overwhelmed. They passed the meal pleasantly, watching the sky darken, bathed now in the soft light from the railings, chatting light-heartedly. Sam couldn't believe how amazing everything was, how much effort Jack must have gone to. He assured her modestly that Jerry was just an old friend, had know about Sam for years, and was more than happy to help Jack out for the evening. He just hoped Sam was enjoying it. She was. As Jerry brought dessert up, delicate cheesecake with ice-cream in little silver dishes, Sam couldn't help commenting.

"Jerry, this food is delicious," she smiled. "Thank you so much for doing all this for us! It's gorgeous, really. I haven't had such nice food in a long time. You must have gone to so much trouble, thank you."

"Too used to the junk in the commissary," Jack quipped, winking at her. Jerry raised his eyebrows at Jack, turning to Sam with a cheeky grin.

"Well, Samantha, please don't give me any credit for it, Jack deserves it all." Jack found something incredibly interesting on his napkin to study, as Sam's eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise. "He's been here cooking since this morning, sweetheart, I only had to warm it up again. He spent the rest of the afternoon decorating up here." He grinned widely at Jack, who reluctantly looked up from his napkin to glare at Jerry, who merely shrugged with a smile and left. Sam continued to stare at Jack with incredulity, her face lighting up with an embarrassed smile.

"You.. Jack, you... Did all this yourself? Just for us?" He shrugged modestly, clearly uncomfortable with the praise.

"Well, I.. Not for us, more for you really... But, I ah.. Well. I wanted to."

"Thank you, Jack," she gushed sincerely. She felt incredibly touched that he should have gone to so much effort for her, just to make this evening special. "It's incredible. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled back. He loved so much to see her happy, and the thought that he was the cause of that happiness caused him no end of joy. Maybe... Maybe they'd be ok. This could work. He certainly hoped so.

The meal finished, Sam walked across the wooden deck to the rail, leaning out slightly, watching the swirling water beneath, entranced. She sensed Jack step behind her, as he laid the shawl she'd brought along gently over her shoulders. She shivered, not from the cold, but from the touch of his hands on her arms. His hands moved down them delicately, cherishingly, stepping forwards til their bodies were practically touching, his hands coming to rest on hers. Neither one moved for several moments, staring at their entwined hands. Sam pulled her left hand gently out from under Jack's and turned her right one over, taking his hand in both of hers. She stroked it gently, wonderingly between her hands, mesmerised by the simple action, not quite believing she was doing it. After all, that was the way it had always been between them. Look, always look, but never, ever touch. She wasn't quite sure what to do now she _could_ touch. Her fingers traced softly over his hand. So rough, calloused, and yet so gentle. Hands that could skilfully hold a weapon, hands that could kill. Hands that could take a child's, that could touch tenderly. She traced all the lines, trying to memorise them, savour them, as though she would never touch them again. She turned it over, feeling the gray hairs tickle against her palm. Concentrating on each long finger in wonder. They were in a spell.

Jack swallowed thickly, looking over Sam's shoulder, electricity coursing through him at her touch. His left hand rose from the railing, and curled around Sam's body, resting tenderly on her abdomen. His eyes closed as her scent washed over him, lost in the wonder of her embrace. She leaned back into him, head turning to rest comfortably against him, both breathing heavily. Leaning forwards gently, he brought his lips to her ear.

"Samantha," he murmured, caressing her with his voice.

"Mmm?" She raised her head, but couldn't even think to make a coherent response; she was too wrapped up in Jack. She heard him sigh gently, rest his forehead on her shoulder.

"Sam, I know by now this is probably a stupid question... Hey, I'm good at those.. But there's one thing I need to clear up."

"What?" She asked, beginning to worry. His right hand began to rub up and down her arm soothingly.

"I.. Hey. I'm gona miss you on SG-1. On missions. It won't be the same without you." His lips brushed her shoulder tenderly. "Don't get me wrong, I like this.. I'm _very _happy with the current situation, but.. You are... Definitely alright with that, aren't you? You won't miss it too much?"

Sam smiled, relieved. That was all he was worried about? She turned her body around to face him without leaving his embrace. Her hands came up to rest on his chest, and she tilted her face up to him. Knowing that now was not the time for jokes or playing, she spoke sincerely.

"No, I don't mind. I'll miss it like hell," she smiled ruefully, "I really will. But... I've done that, now. I've had some amazing years on SG-1, and I wouldn't change that for the world, and I'm sorry it's ending. All the fun you'll have without me!" They chuckled lightly. "But honestly, Jack, this will be amazing. I'll just be doing all the things I never had time to do between missions. I'll be able to concentrate fully on my scientific work."

"Unlimited doohickey time?"

"Yeah," she smiled into his shoulder, enjoying the sensation for a few moments before raising her head again. "And doing that, means that when I have some leave, I won't have lots of experiments to catch up on, and I'll be able to -"

"Actually leave?" Jack quipped, smiling at the thought of how many times he and Carter had argued over the issue of having fun, and the fact that Sam rarely left the base, even to accept his fishing invitations, when they did had leave.

"Yeah," she grinned up at him, before looking down bashfully, playing with his shirt. "And you never know, if there's a certain Colonel around who happens to be free..."

"He'd love it if you'd spend it with him," the certain Colonel in question murmured into her hair.

"Well that's good," Sam whispered, tucking her head under his chin, cheek resting against his chest. "Because I intend to." Jack's arms wrapped around her, and hers around him. They stood against the rail, drinking each other in, relishing the embrace and the feelings of warmth spreading through them, connecting them.

Finally, reluctantly, Jack pulled away slowly, just enough to face each other. His hand came out from around her waist, tilting her chin up gently to face him. They stood, contemplating each other, processing the next step between them, silently asking permission and granting acceptance simultaneously with their gaze. Jack's eyes sparkled darkly, intently, boring into her soul. She gazed openly back, unafraid, welcoming him. No words were needed between them. They'd never needed words. They could say far more like this. Slowly, as if in a trance, Jack's face lowered as hers rose to meet him. Their eyes fluttered closed, noses brushing gently. When they were so close to blissful contact, barely a layer of atoms separating them, they paused, unable to take in the enormity of the situation. Jack rested his forehead on Sam's briefly, sensing the smile pass between them. Gathering courage, he nudged her nose gently with his, seeking and finding acceptance. Their lips connected sweetly, barely touching but electrifying. Jack felt like his heart and mind were about to explode, it was too much to take in. He couldn't breathe, and could feel that Sam wasn't doing so either. His lips pulled gently away, foreheads resting against each other again. Both took the time to breathe deeply, unable to think or feel anything but the sensations connecting them. His hands tightened around her waist, as her arms came up to drape around his neck. Jack slowly kissed her again, gently, sensuously. To his great pleasure, he felt her respond, and he smiled into her lips.

He was kissing Samantha Carter. It felt so good. She was sweeter, more delicious, than he'd ever dared to imagine. And she seemed to be enjoying it.

Sweet.

TBC

--------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there we go! Hope it's alright, I've never written a kiss before. Well, or anything of the sort, really! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think, and would greatly appreciate reviews! Thank you!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Gah, I'm sooooooooo sorry this update has taken me so long! My internet just hasn't been working, so again I'm sorry to those of you that reviewed the last chapter that I wasn't able to reply to! I think Virgin is upgrading the internet in this area, so it has just been practically non-existent the past week. So I'm very sorry, and as always THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed!! Special thanks to ALIMOO1971 for pointing out my whopping whoopsie in the last chapter (now corrected). Here's Chapter 10, enjoy!

_Italics indicate flashback sequence_

Chapter 10: In which the rest of the team find out what decision their friends have made.

-------------------------

Minutes later, Sam gently, reluctantly pulled away from Jack's lips. She watched his eyes flicker open, gazing intensely at her. Her eyes were filled with delighted wonder, and her hands drew back from around his neck to touch his face lovingly. Her thumb stroked gently across his lips, as his eyes closed in delight, leaning forwards to kiss him again. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she could feel his too, as though they were connected. It was blissful. She felt Jack's hand raise to hold her head gently, fingers entwining in her hair, encouraging her to meld closer to him. She leaned her body into his in response, no longer feeling separate pressure at the points where their bodies touched, just an encompassing feeling of heat and comfort. She wished she could stay in this moment forever, making up for all the years they'd spent denying themselves contact.

They separated again, smiling in exhilaration. Jack's hand cupped her cheek, thumb gently wiping the threatening tears away, before sweeping her into an engulfing hug, wrapping his arms securely around her and burying his face in her neck. He nuzzled her shoulder gently, eliciting soft giggles from Sam, hugging him fiercely back. The stars twinkled behind them, seeming to shine even brighter. They both felt deliriously happy, Jack's heart feeling truly light for the first time in years, weighed down only by the deep emotion bursting within him. Nothing was going to stop them anymore.

Pleasant hours later, Jack's truck pulled up once again outside Sam's house. He bounded round to the passenger side, offering his hand to help Sam out. Though she needed no assistance, she gratefully accepted, relishing his touch. Slowly, they made their way to the front door, and stood facing each other, contemplating, hands lightly on the other's waist. Jack leaned forward, happily pressing another kiss to Sam's lips which she eagerly returned, no longer able to comprehend the thought of not being able to do this. When they finally broke, remembering that breathing was also quite important, Sam leaned into Jack, resting her head on his chest, hand hovering over his heart.

"Jack, this evening was perfect," she smiled contentedly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jack grinned, kissing her nose as she raised her head, loving the wide, delighted smile he received in response.

"Really, though," Sam pressed. "The whole thing, it was so thoughtful. The beautiful park, the ferry to ourselves, it was just incredible. I never could have imagined it. It was so amazing of you to think of it." Jack looked down briefly, with a modest shrug.

"Ah, well.. It was nothing special." He shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "Anyway," he looked up, raising his eyebrows, "it's not like I could have just taken you to a restaurant." He smiled at Sam's puzzled frown. "How clichéd would _that_ have been?!" He chuckled as he felt Sam's sparkling laugh, muffled by his shoulder. "I mean, come on. Stuffy suits, simpering waiters, overpriced food, other.. people... That's not me."

"I know." She smiled at him understandingly. "And you know what... I like that." She paused shyly. "I.. You wouldn't be the person that you are if you were the sort of guy whose idea of a great evening was just a smart restaurant. And, I.. I like that. I find them pretty stifling too." Sam chewed her bottom lip gently, watched by an entranced Jack, as she found the words to continue. "I.. love that you thought of something so original, so unique, so.. so you, Sir. And if you were any different, you..." She paused, smiling faintly, boldly looking him in the eye. "If you were any different, you wouldn't be the man I love."

She took a deep breath, apprehensive of his reaction, eyes still meeting his. He blinked slowly several times, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came. His head shook, almost imperceptibly, in stunned wonder. He found a response, then, lowering his head and kissing Sam tenderly, with gentle passion, pouring all of his emotions into it, letting her know completely and utterly how much he appreciated her. She smiled thankfully into his lips, receiving an answering smile in return. When they finally paused, Jack rested against her forehead, eyes closed, their heavy breaths mingling between them.

"I.. You.. You just said what I think you said, right?" He panted, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"Well.." Sam paused, smiling, eyes twinkling. "If you think I just said that I love you... Then yes. I love you." She gasped as Jack pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her as though he'd lose her if he let go. Overcome with emotion, with the wonder that this amazing woman should feel such a way towards him, he whispered raggedly, breath hot against her ear.

"I love you too, Sam. Oiy, I love you so much. I love you. I love you." He felt as though he could never tell her enough, as they gripped each other tighter. He smiled against her ear. "Always have, y'know. Ever since you challenged me to an arm wrestle in that briefing room." Sam grinned into his shoulder.

"Me too, Sir." He didn't bother correcting her salutation, he didn't care. She loved him, and that was all that mattered. "Ever since the look on your face when I told you I _had _pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at 8-plus G's." At the time, she'd addressed the claim to Kawalsky, but she'd known even then that the person whose reaction she'd cared about the most was the smart, cocky, deliciously handsome Colonel the other side of the table. He chuckled, as she pulled back to meet his eyes, hers bright with unshed tears of happiness. She was never normally so emotional; maybe it was just the effect he had on her, though she knew it was more likely an effect of her pregnancy. Which was also, when she thought about it, an effect he'd had on her. "Yeah, even though I thought you were a pig for your attitude to women and scientists... You just looked so good in that uniform, Sir. Still do, as a matter of fact." She smiled wickedly, enjoying his reaction, before he smirked back.

"Well, you too, Major. I've never seen someone make that uniform look so damn good." His expression softened. "Or anything, actually. Even BDU's, a thing I never before thought possible, by the way."

"Speak for yourself," she blushed, embarrassed at her forthcoming admission. "I never had any trouble following orders to watch your six, Sir." He laughed gently, knowing without a doubt that he loved this woman more than words could express. Eyes dark with emotion, his hand caressed her cheek tenderly.

"I mean it though, Sam. You're beautiful. You look beautiful tonight." His eyes flicked down, taking in once more her appearance, before meeting her eyes once more. He smiled ruefully, placing a searing, lingering kiss on her lips, making her gasp delightedly. "Night, Samantha."

He turned and walked back towards his truck, feeling her warm gaze on his back. He waited until she unlocked the door and stepping inside, hand passing in a brief wave as he started the engine.

..--00--..

"So, you've not heard anything?" Daniel questioned Janet as the doctor climbed into his car behind him and Tea'lc.

"Nope," Janet answered. "I only know what you do, that Hammond gave them both the weekend off to think things over. He didn't tell me if they'd made any decision."

"I believe that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill would wish to inform us of their intentions themselves, when they have reached one," Tea'lc suggested. The friends had been concerned for Jack and Sam, knowing the difficult position they were in, and had decided after not hearing anything for over a day that they would go to see Sam to keep her company, worried in case Jack was still resolutely avoiding her, knowing the older man would likely rather be left alone.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Tea'lc." Daniel confirmed. "Even if they have already made a decision and informed General Hammond, I ah, think they'd want to tell us in person."

"Yes, you're probably right," Janet agreed. "But still, as Sam's doctor, I need to know these things!" Daniel smiled broadly as Tea'lc's mouth twitched, both knowing that Janet's indignation had as much to do with her being curious about her friend than the professional claim of being her doctor.

"I hope they're okay, though." Daniel mused. "Sam will have to give up so much either way. I just hope Jack will talk to her and try to understand." The archaeologist had often expressed concern over his older friend's rather lacking diplomatic skills.

"Have confidence in O'Neill, Daniel Jackson," Tea'lc spoke emphatically. "He cares greatly for Major Carter. I trust that they will come to the right decision together."

"Well, I hope you're right," Janet chimed, Daniel nodding in agreement. "They're both going to be two very unhappy people if they don't."

Daniel's car finally pulled up outside Sam's quiet house. The three friends made their way to the front door, and Daniel knocked. They waited a few moments, looking around in puzzlement when no answer came. Daniel knocked a little harder, standing back and trying to see in the windows.

"You think she's in?"

"Should be, her car's there..." Janet mused. She and Daniel looked up as Tea'lc stiffened, raising a hand.

"Ah... Tea'lc?"

The Jaffa began to walk slowly around the side of Sam's house, Daniel and Janet following. Their faces lit with understanding as the sound of Sam's soft giggle floated from the back. Janet raised her eyebrows hopefully at Daniel; that was definitely a good sign. As they came in sight of Sam's back garden, all three stopped dead in their tracks, met by a sight none of them would have expected.

Sam lay on her back on the grass, apparently half underneath an extremely occupied Jack O'Neill. Her arms came up around his neck, he lying with one hand tenderly stroking her abdomen, supported on his other elbow. They were blatantly engaged in a passionate embrace, eyes closed to all else in pleasure, kissing softly, oblivious to the appearance of their rather stunned friends.

_Sam was restless. Incredibly restless. She had barely slept, playing back her evening with the Colonel - Jack - over and over in her mind. She'd actually told him she loved him. Phew.. And he, in no uncertain terms, had informed her of his love for her. She never knew she could feel so deliriously happy from so few words. And the kisses... Boy. She'd always imagined that the Colonel would kiss wonderfully, had spent hours across the years, no doubt, daydreaming, studying that sculpted mouth across the briefing room table, wondering exactly how it would feel... The dreams didn't even come close to the reality. Wow. She touched her lips gently, remembering the feel of his lips on hers, his taste, their mouths becoming one. Okay, too much thinking. Deciding she needed some air, she decided to do some gardening; her plants had become somewhat unkempt after her lack of attention in recent weeks. _

_An hour or so later, she was hard at it, turning the soil, replanting plants, forking out weeds. She jumped in surprise when strong arms wrapped around her from behind, smiling as she felt her cheek graced with a soft kiss by the lips she had been dreaming about. She turned into his arms, smiling tenderly at his flushed features. He'd been restless too, it turned out, had went out for a run and found himself here. Yeah, just found himself here. She rose to her feet, kissing him soundly, giggling happily as the kiss deepened. _

"_Jack. Jack," she attempted to pull back as he covered her face and neck in kisses. "Just let me finish this, ok?"_

"_Huh. Alright," he shrugged. He peered over her shoulder. "Watcha doin'?" _

"_Trying to get rid of this weed," she grumbled as she tugged fruitlessly at it. It was particularly stubborn, she had been trying to pull it up for several minutes already. "Come on, dammit! Why won't you come out?" She muttered to herself, Jack smirking behind her. He'd known Carter talked to plants for some time, and found it very endearing. He reached his arms around her, taking hold of the offending weed with her._

"_Here, let me help." Together, they pulled at it. Suddenly, the weed came out, sending the two flying backwards, landing in a heap, covered in soil that had flown up. _

"_Ooof!" Jack winced as Sam landed on top of him with a cry. She rolled herself over, lying on top of him, gazing lovingly in his eyes. As Jack brought his face up to meet hers, she giggled. "Hey, what?" He grumbled. _

"_It's just, you... Jack, you've got.." she paused, shaking with laughter. "You've got all soil on your face. It's kinda cute." She laughed more as Jack humphed at her. Grinning cheekily, she brought a hand up, and smeared some more on his nose, pushing herself up quickly as she ran from an outraged Jack._

"_Samantha Carter, get your ass back here! That's an order!" He yelled as he chased after her in mock anger. After chasing her around the modest garden for some time, he caught up to her. Throwing his arms around her waist, they both toppled to the ground, laughing helplessly. Panting in exhilaration, Jack rolled over until he was lying slightly above her, gently stroking the dirt off her face as she reached up and did the same to him. Brushing off soil quickly turned into caresses. Their eyes locked together, clouded with love and desire. Jack lowered his face slowly, tantalisingly, until his lips reached hers. The searing kiss quickly deepened, become more and more passionate. They lost themselves in each other._

Oblivious to the appearance of their friends, that is, until Daniel spluttered loudly, having nearly choked upon seeing two of his closest friends in the galaxy entwined in such a manner.

Both Sam and Jack whipped their heads around at the sound, with mortified expressions. Their surprised eyes found Daniel going bright, bright red, and Tea'lc and Janet with distinctly amused smirks on their faces. Jack flopped over onto his back, groaning as his hands covered his face. Sam, on the other hand, rolled over, trying to bury herself in Jack's shoulder. Janet stepped forward, smiling happily.

"Well, Sam, we popped around to see if you wanted some company! Looks like you didn't really need any more, hey?" Sam groaned, rising to her feet slowly, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets, a deep blush spreading across her features.

"Yeah.. Um.. Hi there, guys..!" She stuttered. Jack chose this moment to sit up and join in.

"Yeah, thanks for dropping by, guys! _Great _to see you all. Couldn't have timed it better, could ya?" He quipped, rising to stand slightly behind Sam. Tea'lc stepped towards them, smiling as broad as they had ever seen.

"O'Neill, Major Carter. I trusted you would reach an agreeable decision concerning your future together, and that of your child. I am most pleased for you." Jack attempted to suppress a proud smile at Tea'lc's words, as Sam stepped forwards to hug the large Jaffa, who engulfed her in his large arms.

"Thanks, Tea'lc. We appreciate that." He bowed his head in response. Sam looked to Janet, who grinned back at her.

"So, you're going for it then? Sam, I'm so happy for you!" The petite doctor, practically squealing, bounced over to Sam and hugged her. "Both of you", she added, winking at Jack, who was still frowning in embarrassment. One thing that had definitely _not_ been on his agenda for the afternoon was being caught making out with Sam like a couple of teenagers by the people he cared about the most. It wasn't exactly the way they'd wanted them to find out.

Daniel finally managed to recover himself to some degree, still an interesting shade of pink. Feeling much the same as Jack, he was pretty mortified at stumbling upon his two best friends. To Daniel, it felt like seeing his sister with his best friend. Though he had suspected that this would be their decision, having known along with the others of his team-mates feelings towards each other for a long time, seeing it was a different matter. Nevertheless, he smiled encouragingly.

"Wow. I, ah.. Whoa. Sam, Jack, I, I'm really, really thrilled for you. Wow!" Having gotten over the initial shock, he now gushed warmly, pulling both Jack and Sam into an awkward hug. They all stood, smiling happily, Sam and Jack still a little (well, a lot) embarrassed. Sam stepped slightly closer to Jack, shyly taking his hand and squeezing it, flashing him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks guys, thank you so much. We were going to tell you all on Monday, when we'd gotten used to the idea ourselves a bit first, but well, now you know. I'm leaving SG-1," she smiled sadly at Daniel and Tea'lc, who looked mildly disappointed but understanding. "But, I'll be on base most of the time still, just doing all the research that I would normally do when we're not offworld. In fact," she continued, becoming excited, "I'll be able to devote much more time to the development of technologies that could be of practical help to us, that I just haven't had the time for before. What with, saving the planet, and all.." She added teasingly.

"Your presence will be greatly missed on SG-1, Major Carter." Tea'lc said solemnly, Daniel nodding emphatically behind him.

"Yes, it will." Jack spoke quietly from behind her, his hand resting on her back lightly. "Which is why," he sighed dramatically, "I have a huge, honkin' stack of personnel files to plough through tomorrow. Not that we could ever really replace Carter," he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "but we'll have to do our best."

With that, the friends made their way into the house, deciding to enjoy the rest of the afternoon together, having not a had a real opportunity to do so for quite some time. Once inside, Janet pulled Sam aside.

"So honey, how are you feeling? Everything alright?" She queried, referring to Sam's condition.

"Yes, everything's great, Janet," she smiled brightly, hand moving automatically to her abdomen. "In fact, I've never felt better." She added, glowing warmly. "Aside from all the nausea, lack of energy, the fact I need to pee all the time..." She frowned, semi-jokingly. Janet smiled back, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"I know, I know. That can't be much fun. Let's hope it's all worth it though! I take it things are going well with the Colonel?" she teased. Sam blushed in response, ducking her head, but her eyes smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, it's... Going well. Very well." She grinned. "We went out last night. It was the most incredible evening, Janet," she gushed.

Jack peered around the corner of the door of Sam's lounge, and retreated, knowing full well what the two emotional women were talking so excitedly about. He turned sardonically to Daniel and Tea'lc.

"Let me just get something straight... You guys really aren't interested in gossiping about the fact that Carter and I went on a date, right?" He nodded in satisfaction at Daniel's very emphatic denial, as Tea'lc's head shook imperceptibly. "Good... Good." He sat down rather heavily. "So..."

"So..." Daniel joined in. Tea'lc looked between the two men, contemplating.

"O'Neill." He spoke suddenly, startling Jack somewhat, who'd been too busy studying his feet. "I do not understand your unease at discussing the development of your relationship with Major Carter." Jack began to stammer a response, but was cut off again by the Jaffa. "Indeed, is it not something you have desired for many years? Should you not celebrate the fact with your friends?" Jack stammered more, uncomfortably. Having been forced to be completely platonic for so many years, Jack was unsure how to react around his friends now that the dynamic had changed.

"T, I, uh.. You see, it's just that.."

"And you, Daniel Jackson." Tea'lc turned his stern gaze on the archaeologist, who cowered down in his chair. "Should you not be overjoyed, as were Doctor Fraiser and myself, at the discovery that our two great friends can at last share their love openly, with their child?" Tea'lc looked between the distinctly chastened archaeologist and soldier, who both sat staring at the ground, looking rather sorry for themselves. Tea'lc made a low sound in his throat, coming to his feet and stalking out of the room to talk with Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser, who seemed to fully appreciate the development. He knew that O'Neill and Daniel Jackson were merely embarrassed, but there was no harm in giving them some encouragement to be more open.

Jack and Daniel sat, staring uncomfortably at each other. Jack shrugged.

"Daniel, you know I -"

"I know, I ah, I know, Jack."

"Good. It's just, you kn-"

"Yeah, yeah. I mean, you know that I -"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Good. I -"

"Good."

A small smile passed between the two. Yep, this would be an interesting afternoon.

TBC

--------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews really, really make me happy, and boost me up, so please please let me know what you think! Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank yoooou!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here we are again! Thank you SO much for all the response for Chapter 10, I really appreciate it!!

Chapter 11: In which something about Sam and Jack's relationship is discovered by Janet

----------------------------------

Major Samantha Carter folded her arms and sighed in frustration, tapping her foot. She turned in a slow circle, surveying the piles of files, boxes and equipment surrounding her. She'd managed to make some order of it all, but wasn't getting very far. She really should have come in yesterday to do all this... She shook her head slowly. She had never, never before waited to come into the base until she had to. She'd always been in a day or two before to get things sorted, carry on with some experiments, something. But not this time. This time, she'd happily stayed away from the SGC the entire time she was able to, being much more pleasantly occupied with her former CO. She perched on the corner of her desk, smiling as she remembered the past weekend. Sure, the unexpected arrival of their friends the day before had been a _little_ embarrassing, but at least it was all out in the open now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two sharp taps on the door, as she felt his presence enter the room. She turned to give him a brilliant smile.

"Hey, Sir."

"Carter! It's taken me hours to find you!" He threw his arms up in exaggeration, smiling fondly. He rested his hands on his hips, maintaining an awkward distance between them. After becoming so used, even in two brief days, to being able to touch her, hold her, kiss her as he wished, keeping a professional distance on base was going to be odd. "New lab, huh?"

"Yes, it's bigger. It'll be good to have more space to work in."

"Yes, I'm sure it will..." Jack picked up a small square object, turning it over in his hands. "So, ready for a lunch break?" He smiled hopefully.

"Sorry Sir, not yet." Sam smiled at his affronted expression. "I'm barely started in here... I had a meeting with Hammond and the rest of the base scientists earlier, explaining my new position to them, then I had a look around all the ongoing projects here to see how they're progressing. They're really -"

"Carter!" Jack interrupted. After a brief check around, he sent a pleading look to Sam. "Look, as much as I love you sweetheart, it's way too early for technobabble. Okay?" Sam blinked several times, then walked towards Jack with a guarded smile. She reached out, placing her hand gently on his chest.

"You.. You just called me sweetheart..." She grinned. Jack's eyebrows rose.

"I, I did?"

"Yep.."

"Oh... I -"

"I like it."

"You - you do?"

"Yep." She stepped away from him, winking as she moved to the other side of her desk. Jack gulped, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He really hadn't meant to call her that, it just slipped out...

"Well.. That's good..." He muttered, unsure how to react. Sam giggled lightly, restoring his confidence. "So, want a hand with all this?" He gestured around them at the chaos in the lab, smiling sweetly.

"I'd love some help Sir, but shouldn't you be looking over those personnel files? You know SG-1 can't go back on the mission list until you've at least suggested a replacement. You didn't get bored already did you?"

"Oh, pshaw..." Jack flapped his hand dismissively. "I'll get around to it. I did try, Carter, honestly. It's just... None of them are, well, you."

"No Sir, they're not," she smiled appreciatively.

Two hours later, some sense of order had become apparent in Sam's new lab. Other scientists had popped their heads in frequently, with questions, problems, queries, all of which Sam dealt with easily and competently. Unbeknownst to her, Jack had smiled proudly each time, filled with admiration for her. She was ten times smarter than any other scientist on the base. In the world. Hell, in the galaxy. And she was taking all of this on, giving up SG-1, just to be with him and have their baby. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. When they were finally done, he sat down heavily on her stool, as she perched on the desk by him.

"Boy am I glad that's finished!" Sam exclaimed tiredly, drawing her arm across her brow. Jack frowned slightly, touching her leg gently, hidden from the security camera.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Just tired."

"Junior's fault, huh?"

"Junior?!" Sam exclaimed. Jack grinned cheekily back at her.

"Why not?"

"Colonel," she laughed, "you can not, _ever_, liken our baby to a symbiote."

"But you can ask T for hints! I mean, he has to cope with a little guy in his tummy too!" Sam squeaked, gently slapping Jack's arm.

"Sir, no! That's a horrible thought!" Jack thought for a moment, screwing his face up.

"Yeah, okay, you're right. That is a nasty thought. In fact, I can't really believe I thought that... Crap!" He pulled a face at Sam, who pulled a face back in response. Laughing together, they stood up.

"Sir, you know I really should get back to work." She smiled apologetically at his disappointed face.

"Carter, you've been working at clearing this mess for hours. A lunch break is called for. I insist on it. And technically, I'm still the superior officer, so I can make it an order, Major." His finger raised sternly at Sam, his voice low, practically growling. He paused in surprise as he noticed Sam's eyes darken seductively, licking her lips. He swallowed hard, standing his ground. Damn, he couldn't wait to get off duty.

"Yes, Sir," she positively purred at him. Eyes twinkling, he smiled in response as they exited the lab together.

The elevator doors opened slowly, revealing Tea'lc wearing a rather strange expression, not quite standing to his full height. Sam smiled at him, as Jack nodded in greeting.

"Hey, T. What's up?" He winked at Sam, who grinned back.

"O'Neill, Major Carter. I am on my way to the infirmary." He spoke solemnly, as usual. The two officers frowned in concern.

"What's up, big guy?" Jack asked, with a gentle friendly punch to the Jaffa's arm. Tea'lc frowned.

"For reasons I am as yet unaware of, I am concerned that my symbiote has become more agitated than usual, causing me to feel unwell -" he was forced to stop, raising an eyebrow in surprise as he was interrupted by a loud snort from Jack, against whom Sam had collapsed in peals of laughter. Struggling to speak through tears of laughter, Sam apologised profusely, Jack nodding in agreement, unable to speak. Tea'lc merely made a low sound in his throat, turning to face the doors, staring stoically ahead. It would appear he still had much to learn about the Tau'ri's strange sense of humour, despite O'Neill having taught him well. He clasped his hands behind his back, waiting for the laughter to cease.

..--00--..

Sam checked her watch. She had to make a quick visit to the infirmary before she left the mountain for the day. Since the start of her relationship with Jack, a mere two weeks that seemed more like a lifetime ago, she had only stayed on base past her working hours three times. For the first time in many, many years, Samantha Carter had something to look forward to when she finished work. That something was Jack O'Neill. The three times that she had stayed on base were the days when SG-1, minus a fourth member, had gone on a brief recon mission for which no scientific expertise was needed. No, these days, when Sam came off duty she happily proceeded home without delay, ready to spend the evening with Jack. They had quickly become much more comfortable and open with each other, as the reality of their relationship set in, and they allowed themselves to fully enjoy it. They didn't need to be doing anything in particular, they just enjoyed each others company, relishing it. The rumour mill that had speculated on their non-relationship for years had gone wild, the exact reasons for Sam's transferral having been disclosed only on a need-to-know basis. She peered down at her still-flat stomach, placing a hand over their child inside protectively, knowing that at some point the reason would come out. They'd decided to wait though, until the highest risk of miscarriage had passed. The couple was very aware of the possibility, but tried not to think about it too much. Regardless of what happened now, she knew they could never go back to the way things had been between them before.

She stood up carefully, steadying herself momentarily on her desk corner. Yep, the nausea was getting worse. That had set rumours off too, she was sure.

"Major, you okay?" Doctor Lee piped up from the corner where he was working. He'd noticed Sam's fatigue and sickness quite often, but just attributed it to her normal overwork. He, and the other scientists on base, had not had _that_ much contact with Major Carter while she was on SG-1, only really when projects were finished or during an emergency. Her new position meant they were all slowly getting to know her better, and she them.

"Yes, thanks Bill, I'm fine. Just heading to the infirmary now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he called to her retreating back.

Janet looked up from her paperwork as a pale Sam entered her office.

"Sick again?" She smiled at her friend sympathetically.

"Yeah," Sam groaned, grimacing. "I'm getting so tired, Janet. This is terrible."

"I know, honey. Still, I'm sure when you get home that a certain Colonel will be there, just ready to make you feel all better!" She teased.

"Yeah, thanks Jan," Sam whacked her friend playfully. Janet smiled as she escorted Sam to the nearest bed. Luckily, the infirmary was currently empty, there having been no life-threatening incidents lately. Even Siler hadn't been in for some time. Sam only needed a cursory check-up and some blood tests, her pregnancy having reached two months now. The two friends chatted casually as Janet examined her.

"So, are you doing anything exciting tonight?" Sam asked.

"Oh, no," Janet replied. "Cassandra is bringing her latest boyfriend round for dinner. This time it's the real thing, you know!" She grinned.

"Wow! The real thing, huh? That's what, the fourth time?" Sam smiled fondly.

"But no Sam, this time it _is_ real!" Janet squealed in a perfect imitation of her adopted daughter, sending the two women into fits of giggles. It took them several minutes to recover. "I'm sure you'll have a much more exciting evening," Janet winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam raised her eyebrows, wincing as Janet prodded her abdomen gently.

"Come on, Sam," Janet pressed mercilessly. "The chemistry between you and Jack has been practically explosive for years! You've been seeing him practically every evening for two weeks now, you're seriously playing innocent with me?"

"Janet!" Sam squealed.

"What?" Janet smiled innocently. "Come on, I've been dying to know for days! You can't seriously expect me to believe you've done nothing more with that man that make out like a couple of horny teenagers," she waggled her eyebrows, grinning immaturely at her best friend. "If you haven't, I can honestly say that I'm amazed you haven't spontaneously combusted by now!"

"Janet!" Sam laughed weakly. She shook her head in amusement. "Sorry to disappoint you. Really Janet, don't you think I'd have told you already if we had? Come on, you'd be able to tell straight away!"

"Mm, you're right," Janet smiled, concentrating as she inserted a needle in Sam's arm. She knew her friend far too well for Sam to be able to keep anything that momentous a secret from her! "So, if you don't mind me asking..."

"We just, haven't, that's all," Sam muttered, mildly embarrassed. Her intimate relations with her former CO was not something she wanted to discuss lightly. However, she knew she could be open about it with Janet. Her friend had known of her feelings for Colonel O'Neill for a long time, long before even the infamous za'tarc incident which had led to their admissions of inappropriate feelings. "I mean, we've talked about it..."

"And...?" Janet pressed, curious. She knew how absolutely besotted the two officers were with each other, knew how they had fought their passion to remain professional. She really couldn't believe that, now they had no barriers in their way, they hadn't fully consummated their relationship. Knowing how Sam felt about the Colonel, she just didn't see how they could continue to resist each other.

"Well.. It sounds kinda silly, but..." Sam clasped her fingers nervously. "We decided to wait for a special occasion."

"Really? Sam, that's so sweet!"

"You think so?" Sam smiled at her friend. She knew she could count on Janet. "It just seemed we'd waited so long anyway, we just knew that after the wait we've had, our first time should just be perfect. Nothing hurried, just because we didn't want to wait anymore. We're just... Waiting til the moment feels right. After this many years, what difference does it make waiting a little longer to make it perfect?" She looked down, smiling as she remembered how sweet Jack had been. He'd said she was too special, too perfect, for their first time making love to be anything but perfect. He really did care about her that much, to deny his own desires, just to wait for the right moment. She'd thought, when they'd first known each other, as she'd become aware of his attraction to her, that he was just interested because she was spunky, blonde and had great legs. She knew she was an attractive woman, the amount of interest men had shown in her over the years testified to that; she'd just had no luck in regards to any deeper feelings. She couldn't remember when she'd first realised that his attraction ran deeper than that. Over the years, she had come to realise that he truly cared for her, would rather give up his own life than lose her, and only wanted her happiness. Glad to get past his brash Colonel exterior, in the past two weeks she had come to learn even more what a truly loving, thoughtful, caring, romantic man Jack O'Neill really was. She became aware suddenly of Janet's voice breaking into her thoughts.

"Sam? Goodness, I don't have a chance when you get that dreamy look, do I?"

"Sorry Jan," Sam smiled apologetically. "Just thinking."

"I know," the doctor smiled back at her friend, rubbing her arm gently. "Well, we're all done here. I just need to wait for your blood results, but everything seems fine. Now, go and enjoy your evening!" She grinned.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sam laughed, throwing a mock salute. As she left, she called back over her shoulder. "Enjoy your evening too! Don't be too cruel to the boyfriend!"

"Would I?!" Janet called innocently after her.

Sam climbed into her car, thinking about Jack as she drove home. She knew that this evening, he wouldn't be waiting for her. He'd had the afternoon off, and had sent her a message informing her that he was cooking dinner tonight (assuring her it would not be burnt steaks, and the recipe would not involve beer), with specific instructions to arrive at his at 1900, and to dress nicely (with further assurances that it wasn't that she didn't always dress nicely, it was just that it was a special meal, and that casual clothes would spoil the atmosphere). She smiled fondly at his words. The time they'd spent together so far had been very casual; this would be the first smart dinner since that first night in the park. She felt butterflies begin to creep into her stomach, shaking her head. Samantha Carter did not get nervous! She couldn't help wondering why tonight, why the special effort. She knew SG-1 was going on a mission the next day, just a simple diplomatic one, should be a piece of cake. But nothing to merit a special dinner... Sam thought back to her conversation with Janet. Maybe, just maybe, Jack had decided that tonight was the right time. She shivered involuntarily in anticipation, a small smile creeping over her features. She couldn't quite bring herself to fully entertain the thought, that maybe tonight, the time would be right, and she would become one with Jack O'Neill. The prospect was too enticing. The smile turned into a full blown grin, as she looked quickly down towards the growing child inside her, the child which had enabled them to be together.

"Thanks, Junior," she whispered to herself.

TBC

---------------------------------------

A/N: There we are! Thank you so much for reading. I'd love to know what you think! Just as a quick note, next update may take a while. I've some essays due in, so I need to concentrate on them, and also, I watched Metamorphosis the other day and had a huge urge to write an episode tag for it, so look out for that at some point!! But that's all an exaggeration, you won't have to wait too long for Chapter 12, but it's just an early warning in case.

Thank you!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed Chapter 11!! To all you faithful people who have responded to every chapter, I REALLY honestly cannot thank you enough. Knowing you guys want to read more is what spurs me on to write more! So thank you all!!

Chapter 12: In which Sam and Jack contemplate perfection.

------------------------------------

Sam sat nervously in her car outside Jack's house, trying to psych herself up. Her feelings preceding their first date were a walk in the park compared to the rollercoaster of her nerves now. She was styled to perfection, in a floor length, strapless red dress, and discreet makeup, hair perfect. Stomach clenching a little with nerves, she paled. Was she really ready for this? Was Jack? Would he be everything she'd dreamed about? Would she be everything _he'd_ dreamed about? Fear at disappointing him gripped her. She'd fantasized about them together so many times, had wished for it for so long, but facing the reality was terrifying. Taking a deep breath, she got out and walked to his door, trying desperately to convince herself that she'd misunderstood his purpose, that she was reading too much into his invitation, hoping it would steady her nerves.

As she reached a hand out to knock, the door opened before she even reached it, revealing a smiling Jack. Did she detect a trace of nerves in that smile? No, she must be imagining it... He wasn't planning anything to get nervous about... Was he?

"Hey there sweetheart," he said softly. Sam gulped as she saw his eyes darken appreciatively, taking in her appearance. His eyes rose back to hers, with soft smirk. "I was beginning to think I'd have to come out and get you. Come on in, I've got something special to do tonight," he smiled, reaching his hand out to take hers, brushing his lips against her cheek. Sam felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she followed him into the house, glad of the long dress covering her legs, which had begun to shake slightly as she contemplated the meaning of his statement. He sent her a quick wink as he led her out the back door, onto the deck.

Sam gasped softly, noticing the carefully laid out table, furnished with roses and candles, accompanied by gentle classical music from inside. She turned to Jack, smiling her approval.

"Jack, you really shouldn't go to much trouble for me. This is beautiful, thank you," she kissed his lips tenderly, conveying her gratitude far more effectively.

"It's only because you're worth it," Jack murmured. "And because I owe it to you, after giving up so much for me. Anyway, I told you, this evening is special." He smiled gently, stomach churning with nerves. He desperately hoped she'd receive him as he desired. Despite not being able to understand why, he knew without doubt that she loved him deeply, despite the gray hair and grouchiness. He should be confident, yes. He knew she would want to. He just couldn't quite convince his nerves of that. To disguise his inner turmoil, in true Jack O'Neill style, he attempted to lighten the thick atmosphere between them. "Come on, Sammie. You don't think I'd stoop to the cliché of candlelight and flowers without good reason?" He was rewarded by Sam's fond giggle. How he loved that sound; the only reason he'd ever ordered her not to was because she had no idea what it did to him inside...

"So, what is this good reason?" Sam inquired, turning her sparkling eyes to his. She knew he was making light of it all to make her more comfortable, and she appreciated it greatly. "What do I have to look forward to, Jack?" Her eyelids fluttered slightly, trying not to think too much about possible answers. Jack paused for a moment, masking his face with an assured smile.

"Not yet, Samantha. Dinner's ready right now, so take a seat." He turned to go inside to get the food, pausing briefly to look back at her. "After all," he said quietly, nearly-black eyes burning her with restrained passion. "Good things come to those who wait.."

Sam's breath caught in her throat, and she had to grab the back of the chair to steady herself. She felt her cheeks redden as her overactive mind processed Jack's loaded statement. She sat down heavily, hand pressed gently to her stomach. She desperately hoped she could make it through the meal without embarrassing herself, but the state her nerves were in, she just wasn't sure. All attempts at convincing herself that she had misconstrued Jack's invitation had just gone flying out the window, through the Stargate, far into another galaxy. Maybe in some alternate reality, somewhere, there was a Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter in exactly this situation, who had no plans for the evening further than spending it snuggled together on the couch, watching a film, entwined together. But in this reality, on this night, Sam faced the difficult to deny fact that she and Jack would be entwined in an entirely different, much more intimate manner. She swallowed thickly.

The meal, as always from Jack, was delicious. He had already learned exactly what things set Sam's nausea off, and conscientiously avoided them, which she was immensely grateful for. They chatted pleasantly, about anything and everything, steering away from serious topics of conversation, knowing that now was not the time. In reality, unbeknownst to the other, they each were only talking lightly because they were concentrating far more on watching the other's reactions, their expression, trying to read each others thoughts. It was impossible.

As their plates emptied, Jack began to fidget uncomfortably. He knew what he had to do, what he had invited Samantha here for. The moment was coming, and he knew he couldn't put it off much longer, couldn't continue to keep her waiting. His mind briefly wandered to when he'd taken this step with Sara... He was so young then. He had no idea what he was doing, how he should act, how she would respond. But now, even with age and supposed experience, he suspected he was actually even more nervous than that first time. He frowned minutely, desperately hoping Sam wouldn't notice his nervous state. He was acutely aware of the slight bulge in his trousers, the source of his surprise for her, and he fidgeted some more. She couldn't notice it, she couldn't. She wasn't meant to see it yet.

Sam finished the last of her dessert, sitting back with satisfaction. She looked up to find Jack's eyes on her, intense, as though he were contemplating something deeply. She drew in a breath lightly, realising that he meant to make his move very soon. She smiled faintly at him, licking her lips to remove all traces of cream, not missing the brief flash in his eyes.

"All done?" He asked, eyebrows rising questioningly. His voice cracked gently, sounding strained, his throat closing.

"Yes, thank you. I'm ready for whatever's next," she spoke softly, tensing in pleasure as his hand brushed hers as he took her plate, knowing that he had understood the quiet assurance behind her words. As he went into the kitchen, she stood up, pacing quickly to calm herself. She breathed deeply, resting her hand on the wooden railing for steadiness, looking out across Jack's garden. It was beautiful. He was a man who deeply appreciated true beauty in life, and she was very touched that he included her in that category, often feeling undeserving of his devotion.

Jack paced up and down his kitchen, giving himself a pep talk. It baffled and frustrated him. He could be completely confident when faced with danger, knowing and trusting his abilities. He could spur any soldier on, prepare them for whatever they had to face. So why could he not prepare himself, how could he feel so insecure about offering himself to the woman he loved more than life itself? Knowing she was waiting, he banged his fist on the counter several times, steadying his nerves. He knew he had to be confident for her, to assure her of his sincerity. He couldn't put it off any longer. This was it, the event that could cement their relationship and send them into pure bliss, together. He stepped outside, to all appearances brimming with confidence.

Sam's breath caught in her throat as she felt his presence behind her, sensed him still. His left hand came to rest on her arm, stroking it gently. She shuddered involuntarily as his warm breath tickled her ear gently.

"You're beautiful, you know," he whispered. She ducked her head modestly, smiling to herself. Sometimes she swore he could just know what she was thinking. Her left hand came to meet his, fingers playing together tenderly, entwining. She took deep breaths, eyes fluttering closed as Jack's lips began to trail feather-soft kisses along her bare shoulder.

"Mm.." She made a sound low in her throat, unable to respond coherently. The lips paused.

"And you know how much I love you..." The kisses continued, moving from her shoulder to her neck, turning into gentle nibbles, making Sam gasp. She squeezed his hand gently in response.

"Mm-hmm.. And you know I love you, too... So much, Jack." She felt his lips smile against her in response. His mouth continued it's journey as his right hand came to rest on her waist, pulling her gently towards him. His lips brushed the spot just below her ear, and he whispered to her.

"You know, Samantha, I've been thinking about something. I've been thinking about that decision we made, to wait until a perfect moment to make love to each other..." He paused to kiss her once more, closing his eyes, steeling himself for what he was about to suggest. Sam's body stiffened in anticipation. Holy Hannah, this was it... He was really going to do it. Jack O'Neill wanted her. She couldn't breathe. Remembering she hadn't yet responded to him, she nodded mutely. He continued, his low voice caressing her senses. "Well, I've been thinking about when that special occasion might be."

"Oh...?" Sam whispered, her voice faltering. Her right hand gripped the rail still, afraid to let go, a shiver running through her body as Jack's hands moved across her skin gently.

"Yeah. And something came to mind. I thought.. I'd like..." He paused, taking a deep breath. Sam held hers, unable to breathe. Jack rested his head on her shoulder, reaching into his pocket. Sam felt his arm come around her front, and frowned gently. Jack spoke softly into her ear. "What would you think to that special occasion being ... Our wedding night?"

Sam's eyes snapped open, gaze flying down to his hand in front of her. It contained a small box. She turned her head round to face him, gasping in short breaths.

"Jack! I.. I.. Are you.." She stammered, tears welling in her eyes as she gave him a watery smile.

"I'm saying marry me, Samantha Carter," he murmured, voice hoarse with unrestrained emotion. Sam gazed into his eyes, heart bursting. She didn't know what to think, what to feel, what to do, her entire being and thought was centred on the one simple fact that Jack O'Neill had just asked her to marry him. Suddenly his words and actions throughout the evening made perfect sense. She'd been wrong, so wrong, but so delightfully, wonderfully wrong. And it was a perfect idea.

"I.. I.. God, yes, Jack. Yes, yes, oh God yes.." She cried repeatedly as she turned into him, flinging her arms around him and holding him tightly, face crushing into his chest as emotional tears streamed down her face.

Jack clutched her to him desperately, blinking away tears. He buried his face in her hair, kissing her over and over, whispering his heartfelt thanks to her. After several moments, they withdrew slowly, exuberant smiles of joy plastered across their faces. Sam reached a hand to his face, gently wiping away the tears that had fallen there. He let her, not caring for a moment that she was witnessing him being so vulnerable. He wanted to be vulnerable with her, wanted everything about him to be hers completely, wanted to belong to her. He brought his hands between them, opening the little box.

Inside was a ring, the most beautiful that Sam had ever seen. The simple gold band was adorned with three gently sparkling blue stones that matched her eyes exactly, tiny diamonds spreading out from them. It wasn't overly extravagant or flashy, it was just... Perfect. She watched, enthralled, as Jack removed it, discarding the box on the rail, as he took her left hand in his own and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. They stayed like that, hands entwined, staring at the sign of the promise of their union. Sam broke the silence first.

"This is beautiful Jack... What a perfect idea. That was..." She paused for a second, overcome. "You're so incredible, you know that?" She chuckled. He smiled back at her.

"Ah, I wouldn't say that. It's only as much as you deserve, in fact you deserve a lot more, I'd say. You'll excuse me for not doing the whole going down on one knee thing... You know how my knees are these days..." He smiled, enraptured as she giggled at his lame humour.

"No, it was perfect. I wouldn't expect anything traditional from you, you know that. This was... So much better, Jack. I... I just love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Sammie... I really, really do."

They shared a smile, clasping each other tightly. And then their lips met in a searing, heartfelt kiss, pouring all the joy, love and excitement they were feeling into it. Neither could imagine anything more perfect than that moment.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Phew! Thank you so much for taking the time to read! I hope that little twist wasn't obvious. My intention was to kind of run with Sam's thoughts, as in everything pointing to the fact that they were going to sleep togther (they've waited long enough!!), so that you would be as surprised as Sam when he proposes. Hopefully if you read it back with hindsight, you'll be able to see that everything Jack said or thought does actually relate to the fact he was going to propose (including the bulge in his trousers - ring box!). Well, that was how I intended it anyway. Please let me know what you thought!!

Also, if there's anything you'd like to see in the story to come, just let me know and I'll work it in if I can. My ideas from this point on are very loose, so ideas for little interludes would be welcomed! Thank yoooouu:-)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you SO much for your continued support and reviews!! I appreciate it more than I can say.

Angst warning!!! (Not of a J/S nature. Just to warn you.)

Chapter 13: In which surprises abound.

---------------------------------------

Jack reached into his locker, pulling out his combat boots. The well-practised routine needed no concentration; a good thing this morning, as he was acting completely on autopilot, an inane smile plastered to his face. His mind was filled with Sam. His fiancée. Nice. His eyes closed briefly as he tugged his boots on, picturing her delighted smile, reliving the feel of her in his arms, her smiling lips against his as she agreed, to his heart's delight, to become Mrs Jack O'Neill. Then to await the birth of their child.. Nope, life didn't get much better than this. An uncharacteristically happy smile escaped his lips.

"Uh... Jack?"

"Huh?" He spun round as Daniel's voice interrupted his pleasant train of thought. The archaeologist looked pointedly at Jack's feet, scratching his nose gently. "What?" Jack flounced, exasperated.

"You've, um.."

"I believe you have your boots on the incorrect feet, O'Neill." Tea'lc helped Daniel out.

"Wha..? Aww, crap," Jack huffed as he realised that his boots were, indeed, on the wrong feet. As he corrected his mistake, he heard Daniel snigger behind him. He looked back over his shoulder, glowering angrily. "You want this boot down your throat, Doctor Jackson?" He smirked in satisfaction as silence ensued.

"Why would Daniel Jackson desire such a thing, O'Neill? I do not believe such action would be wise." Tea'lc asked innocently. Jack groaned as the snigger started again. His uniform sorted, he walked towards the door, clapping Tea'lc's shoulder, resolutely ignoring Daniel.

"It's... It's - oh, it's sarcasm, T. C'mon, I've told you about this!"

"Indeed..." Tea'lc hummed, frowning as he followed the Colonel down the corridor. Daniel trotted behind the two taller men, readjusting his glasses as he wiped at his cheeks.

"Jack! I'm sorry," he gasped, catching up as they reached the elevator. Once inside, he began to probe. "Come on, Jack, you've got to admit that you never do things like that!" The only response he got was an irked eyebrow raise. "And you came in this morning looking... Looking, well... Seeming more than usually.. Ah -"

"Happy," the Jaffa interceded, a slight smile on his features.

"Exactly!" Daniel flapped his arms for emphasis. "And what was with the sigh? Come on, Jack, something's happened..." Jack did not back down. Daniel looked to Tea'lc for help, but received none, and reverted to a sulking silence. As the three men reached the Gate room, Jack walking ahead, Daniel released his excitable energy chatting to Tea'lc.

"...but it's so unbelievable! Come on, what archaeologist goes round with a whip and a hat like that? You just can't take it seriously! As for the ridiculous heroics..."

"And yet they are still enjoyable films, Daniel Jackson. Are the events in Star Wars or The Lord of the Rings not even more so highly unbelievable? Yet I recall you finding them to be most excellent movies."

"But-but... That's different! At least they're so _completely_ unbelievable it doesn't matter!"

"Daniel!" Jack had had enough of the archaeologist's tirade. "For crying out loud, why spend the night doing an Indiana Jones marathon, which for the record are excellent films, if you're only gona complain about them! You're a fine one to complain about archaeologists pulling heroics!" He snapped. "There are _much_ better ways to spend an evening," he added, raising his eyes to the control room window where Sam sat at a terminal, smiling at her perfect face. He needed to burn her image into his mind before leaving for a mission, to keep him going until they returned. It still felt wrong to go through the gate without her, without her comforting presence, lightening the load of his duties and the tedium of Daniel's rocks. The harmless flirting they used to do, knowing it could never amount to anything, but enjoying the fact that they could at least allow themselves that. Things were different now. He still hadn't found, couldn't find, anyone to replace her. He knew Hammond was getting impatient, but the truth was, no-one else was good enough. No-one else could fill the place of Major Samantha Carter. No-one was as brilliant, intelligent, brave, fierce, capable, or beautiful. _Not_ that he wanted someone beautiful on the team now, that would just be wrong. But that was what Sam was. Still, he had to find someone... Until he did, SG-1 was rather restricted in their mission options. to missions such as this, boring first contacts with people that would no doubt fascinate Daniel, who would spend hours upon hours talking... Boring.

"Yes? Well, well why don't you give us some tips? Seeing as whatever _you_ did last night has evidently put you in such a good mood, why don't you share?" Daniel huffed, as they waited for the gate to dial. "Come on, if you're so wise about fun ways to spend evenings, enlighten us!" Jack merely stood, resting his hands easily on his P-90, waiting. The Stargate burst into life, the room filling with the blue rippling light. General Hammond's voice rang out from the control room above.

"SG-1, you have a go. Remember, these people have only just discovered their Stargate, and have only just learnt that the universe might be bigger than they thought. Go easy, Colonel. Find out what you can. Report in 48 hours. Godspeed." Jack nodded, throwing a sharp salute to his commanding officer before turning and striding up the ramp. Tea'lc and Daniel followed quickly.

"Come on, Jack!" Daniel pressed relentlessly, whining. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothin' much," Jack paused slightly before the event horizon, contemplating it's surface. Just spent the evening with Carter, doin' normal things... Had dinner, watched tv..." he paused a moment, looking back up to the control room. Meeting her eyes, reassuring her he'd be back soon. "Got engaged..." As the words left his mouth, he stepped through the gate.

Sam sat in the control room, watching Jack. She was there working on the gate dialling program, and had already decided that she would always find an excuse to be there as SG-1 departed for missions. Returning Jack's smile knowingly, she reached into her pocket, fingering the ring that lay there. The ring that only they knew about. She watched him step confidently through the event horizon. She frowned as Daniel spun around, gaping at her, before practically running after Jack. Tea'lc turned also, merely raising an eyebrow as he bowed his head towards her, before following his team through. Sam ducked her head, grinning to herself as she realised what he'd just told them. Oh, she loved him. She felt Hammond's hand come to rest lightly on her shoulder.

"How's it coming along, Major?"

"Good, Sir, actually," she turned from the screen to look up at him. "I'm just trying to work out which subroutines need to be rewritten with the new codes for the various modifications to work. I mean, the new program is practically written, I just need to figure out where to write it in to make it the most effective. We've theorised that if everything goes to plan, we can increase dialling efficiency and speed by up to thirty percent." The explanation rolled easily, excitably, out of her mouth. Now that she had the time to dedicate to it, she had spent the past two weeks poring over the detailed diagram of the inner workings of the DHD that Jack had drawn whilst having the Ancient's knowledge downloaded into his brain. While she had been terribly afraid for him at the time, the experience had proved very beneficial.

"Good, good. Keep me up to speed, Major." Hammond smiled, retreating to his office.

"Yes Sir." She turned back to the computer screen. She supposed it was silly, the little flutter of excitement she felt every time she remembered that she was only able to do this because of Jack. Jack O'Neill, the man who had asked her to be his, who would stand by her side through thick and thin, who had impacted her life in so many wonderful ways. A tiny sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the sight of him striding confidently through the gate. Damn but that man could make the uniform look good, his hands possessively on his gun. His instrument. So self-assured. The same hands that could wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The same thin, confident mouth, that could bellow orders, make grown men quake in their boots, yell as adrenaline coursed through his veins as he emptied a magazine into oncoming opponents, send quick, competent orders through the radio. She loved his radio voice. The same mouth, lips, that whispered words of love into her ear, that caressed her skin so softly, the same mouth that made such lame jokes that she found so funny, the twinkle in his eyes that appeared as he made her laugh. The same lips that smiled so sweetly at her. She had never seen him smile so much, not since she'd known him. He never used to smile. Now, he couldn't help it. Jack O'Neill. So incredibly, wonderfully masculine, in every possible way, and yet so gentle and caring. Oh how she loved him. And he would be her husband... Yep, she liked the sound of that.

She jumped as the computer beeped at her, bringing her attention back to the task at hand. Boy, she needed to get him out of her head so she could work. Easier said than done, she thought. She really had to see Janet, get it off her chest.

..--00--..

The next day, Sam sat in her lab, rubbing her abdomen gently. She was so tired, but so close to cracking this. Her free hand ran over the paper spread in front of her, tracing the sure lines that Jack had drawn three years ago. So detailed, so perfect. She smiled to herself at the irony of Jack O'Neill drawing such a complicated schematic. She was sure she had the right subroutines written now, she just needed to figure this out... Her head jerked up as the klaxons rang, Walter's voice informing the base of an unscheduled off-world activation. Familiar apprehension beginning to creep through her body, she made her way quickly to the control room.

"Sergeant?"

"Receiving the Tok'ra IDC signal, Ma'am," Walter replied sharply.

"Open the iris," she ordered, her apprehension becoming tinged with excitement. Maybe Jacob was back from his mission; she had really missed him. And of course, she needed to tell him that he was going to become a grandfather again, and gain a new son-in-law. She smiled at the thought of her father's reaction to having Jack O'Neill as his son-in-law, let alone the father of his grandchild. Even though she was absolutely dreading telling him...

"What's going on, people?" Hammond entered the control room.

"Tok'ra, Sir," Sam supplied, as the two officers made their way to the gate room.

Sam hid a small sigh of disappointment as not her father, but Anise, stepped through the event horizon, a grave look on her face. The Tok'ra nodded a greeting to Sam and Hammond.

"General Hammond, Major Carter. It is good to see you again. I only wish it were under pleasanter circumstances."

"It's good to see you again too, Anise," Hammond greeted her. "Let's go up to the briefing room."

"Thank you. Major Carter, your presence will be required also."

Sam simply nodded, wondering if there would ever be a time that Anise would visit in pleasant circumstances. All their past experiences with the intelligent Tok'ra had been somewhat... Traumatic.

..--00--..

"He's... He's what?" Sam stammered, voice barely above a whisper. She felt as though a sledgehammer had been taken to her heart, all the breath knocked out of her. She gripped the edge of the briefing room table tightly.

"I am deeply sorry, Major Carter. Truly, I am," Anise's head bobbed in sympathy as she spoke. General Hammond merely lowered his eyes, keeping a respectful silence, his fists balling tightly in hidden anguish as the Tok'ra continued. "Selmak's death will be deeply mourned by the Tok'ra, as will Jacob's. He was very dear to all of us, I assure you."

"B-but.. All you've heard is a report, you can't be sure he's... I mean, maybe he could've -"

"Samantha, I am sorry. I would not have burdened you with this news if we were not sure. As I have said, we received a report of the ship's explosion from one of our operatives aboard a nearby mothership. As you know, the location of the meeting was an uninhabited planet. Our operative was able to access use of the ship's scanners in order to locate possible survivors. There were none. I am sorry." As Sam and Hammond continued to sit in stunned silence, Anise's head bowed, allowing her host, Freya, to speak. "Major Carter, the Tok'ra high council wished me to convey their sincere regrets for this loss. Selmak was one of the eldest Tok'ra brethren. Jacob was thought of very highly among us, and his experience brought us many victories."

"That's all very well," Sam's voice was a cold, harsh whisper. "But with all due respect, that doesn't bring him back, does it." Her lip quivered as she fought to maintain control. "Sir?"

"Dismissed, Major." Hammond complied with her unspoken request. Speaking softly, he continued. "Sam... I'm so sorry. Go home. Take as long as you need." His soft eyes conveyed the depth of his emotion to Sam, who nodded mutely, turning and leaving the suddenly claustrophobic room quickly. George Hammond had been close friends with Jacob Carter for more years than he cared to remember. His heart weighed heavily in his chest.

Sam stumbled out of the room, into the one place on base she knew she would find undisturbed refuge; Jack's office. She slammed the door, crashing down into his chair, face streaming with burning tears. How could he be gone? How? She always knew the danger of their lives, had always understood, but... It actually happening was inconceivable. She hadn't seen him for so long, their last parting had seemed so brief. His face was burning in her mind, and she clung to it desperately, clasping her knees to her body. She took several deep, shuddering breaths. She reminded herself, he could easily have been taken from her to cancer three years ago. She had had three valuable years of getting to know the father she had lost hope of loving. But three years had not been enough. Why, why oh why did people always wait to tell people they cared, until it was too late? Sobs shook her body as she recalled the number of times they had nearly died, berating herself fiercely for not taking the opportunity after each of those times. She sniffed loudly as she remembered where she was, sat in the little-used chair of Jack. Her only slight consolation was that now, should the worst ever happen to Jack, he would know how he felt about her. And she would make sure he knew it, every day.

She didn't know how long she sat there, crying unashamedly for her father. It was until she had no tears left to cry. The stress had disturbed her baby, and she could feel the nausea come on, the bile rising in her throat. Rushing out of the office to the nearest restroom, she collapsed on the floor, sobbing and retching into the bowl, thanking the stars there was noone else around. After an age, resting her head in fatigue on her arms, she accepted the best place to be would probably be home. Not here, with the essence of the Stargate everywhere, the object that had brought her father back to her and taken him away from her. Leaving the cubicle, she splashed cold water over her face. As she turned the tap off, the klaxons signalling an unscheduled gate activation rang out once more. Oh, brother. She paused a moment, considering, out of a sense of duty, whether she should at least see what was going on. No, she decided, she needed to get out of there. Get out and forget.

She made her way quickly to the locker room to throw on her civilian clothes, avoiding all conversation. She just couldn't face anyone right now. As the elevator door opened to take her up and out of the claustrophobic mountain, she groaned inwardly as she noticed it was occupied, with a young man in strange clothes she had never seen before. The door opened more fully to reveal the three members of SG-1 with him. Thank goodness. They hadn't been due back for another two days, but at least they appeared uninjured.

Sam stepped into the elevator with a weak smile, moving immediately to Jack's side. There were no security cameras in the elevator, and she sighed deeply as she leaned into his side. His arms came reflexively around her, Daniel, Tea'lc and the stranger moving as far as they could to give Sam some space. She looked up at Jack, blinking tears away.

"I.. I-"

"I know, sweetheart. I know. Hammond told us," Jack soothed her, murmuring into her ear and rubbing her back softly. She felt Daniel's arm grasp her shoulder comfortingly.

"Sam, I'm so, so sorry."

"As am I," Tea'lc added solemnly.

"Thanks, guys," Sam sniffed. "Jack, I'm going home... I can't stay here." He nodded understandingly.

"I'll see you there, Sammie, soon as we're done here," he cringed reflexively at his unintentional use of her father's favourite nickname, feeling her crush into his shoulder a little more. "Hell, I'm sorry, Sam.."

"S'ok." Her small voice sounded, muffled in his uniform. Jack rubbed her back, easing her off him gently.

"This is our stop, Sam. I'll see you later. Just... I... Crap. Sam, I'll be there. Just... Hang on til then, okay?" He winced as the doors opened, eyes connecting with Sam's as she nodded slowly. As the four men stepped out on the infirmary level, Sam held the door open a little longer to give them a parting wave. Suddenly remembering the stranger with them, her curiosity got the better of her for a moment.

"Sir," she called after them. They all stopped, Jack turning back to face her, concern etching his features. "Um.. Who is..-" She gestured vaguely at the young man, who was looking around with great curiosity, a serious look on his face.

"Who.. Oh! Oh. This is a guy we met on the planet. Name's Jonas, Jonas Quinn," Jack explained briefly. Jonas waved at Sam briefly, and Sam returned the gesture unsurely. "I'll explain everything later, Carter," Jack assured. Sam nodded, allowing the doors to close and the elevator to carry her up to the surface, to air, to freedom from the growing feeling of oppression. She doubted it would lighten her heart any.

TBC

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry about Jacob! I hope you enjoyed it. Thoughts and responses will be most, most welcome:-D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here we are again! Apologies for the longer gaps between updates recently, it's getting to the end of term at Uni so I'm kinda snowed under, but doing my best still. Thank you so much for your continued responses! I know last chapter was a little random, there's a little explaination and lots of good snuggling in here. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: In which Sam comes to terms with her father's death, and learns about the SGC's latest addition.

--------------------------------

Jack switched off the engine of his truck. He sat for a moment, running his hands through his short hair with a deep sigh, allowing his eyes to close briefly. It had taken nearly four hours before he was allowed to leave the SGC, after the messed up mission they'd returned from. But at least it had meant he was back today, rather than in two days time, as he would have been had the mission gone to plan. But never mind that now. Jacob Carter was dead. The only Tok'ra he even halfway trusted, and Sam's father. Great. He left the vehicle, trudging slowly to Sam's front door. He raised his hand to knock, then thought better of it, letting himself in with the spare key she'd given him so as not to disturb her.

Kicking his shoes off inside the door, he closed it quietly, making his way to her lounge. It was a sorry sight that greeted him. Sam sat huddled on the floor, her back leaning against the sofa, surrounded by piles of used tissues. Her beautiful face was red and streaked with tears, her hands clutching a large album, shaking gently. From where he stood he could hear her breaths come in short, shuddering gasps and sniffles. For a moment he stood leaning on the doorframe, watching her, a concerned frown lining his brow, lips pursed in anger at the universe for taking away someone so dear to her. She had not looked up, but he knew she was aware of his presence; it was instinctive with them. Carefully, he picked his way across the floor and sat gently on the sofa, swinging one leg over so that she was between them. Leaning forwards, he reached a hand down and began to stroke her hair softly. She leaned into his touch, and his other hand moved down to her shoulder, squeezing gently. She wriggled a little more upright, and he began to massage her tense shoulders, kissing the top of her head tenderly as she laid it on his knee.

From this perspective he was able to see the album spread in her lap; old photos, clearly from a happier time. Photos of her family; a young blonde girl with an older brother, two happy, loving parents standing with their arms around them. He realised the woman must be Sam's mother, he'd often wondered about her. She was just as beautiful as her daughter. His eyes moving downwards to contemplate his fiancée, he knew her mother would have been proud. Sam's hand traced the picture almost reverently.

"They're both gone now," her quiet, shaky voice broke the silence. Jack's hand paused its gentle kneading to rub her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah," he sighed. His heart nearly broke as a sob escaped from Sam's lips. His hands moved lower on her arms, pulling slightly. "C'mere," he murmured. She complied instantly, turning her body and throwing herself across his lap, arms around his waist, sobbing quietly into his middle. Jack's hand moved gently but firmly across her back, rubbing in wide, comforting circles, his other stroking her hair lightly. He wondered what he should say, what he could possibly say that would ease her pain. He so desperately wanted to make it go away for her. Hated to see her cry. He'd never seen Carter cry, really cry. Not his Carter. Years ago, when some alternate Carter had cried into his shoulder for the husband she had lost, he had felt as though his heart would shatter. This, with his Carter, was ten times worse. More than that. He opted on saying nothing, realising there was no need. He would not patronise her by telling her it would be okay, or other such empty reassurances. He tugged her up gently into his lap, engulfing her shaking body in his warm embrace, just holding her. It was enough; she understood that.

Eventually, Sam's shoulders stilled, and the fists balled into his shirt loosened. She pulled away slowly, raising her head to meet his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Jack," she mumbled, wiping at her face furiously. Jack's hand immediately covered hers, stilling it, and took up the task himself, gently stroking her tears away.

"Shhh, baby. You've nothing to be sorry for. Apart from kinda ruining my shirt, there, but hey." He smiled tentatively, reassured by Sam's gentle chuckle.

"Oops... Sorry," she sniffed, blotting at the shoulder of Jack's shirt with a tissue where it had been spoiled by tears and mascara. She curled up into his warmth, tucking her head into his shoulder like a child. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Jack murmured, his voice soothing her troubled heart, calming the very depths of her distress.

"For being here... And, for being... you."

"You're welcome. Wouldn't be anywhere else. Or anyone else, actually, for that matter.." He smiled softly into her hair, brushing a tender kiss to her troubled forehead. Several minutes later, he nudged her head gently with his shoulder. Getting no response, he realised she'd fallen into a comfortable sleep. Satisfied that she was alright, he leant his head back against the cushions, allowing his eyes to close but still constantly aware of the soft body in his arms.

Sam awoke to find herself alone on the sofa. Sitting up slowly, rubbing her eyes, she looked around. Her eyes drifted to the photo album lying open on the floor. She picked it up reverently, smiling weakly as she looked at the fading pictures. That one was taken on her parent's 20th wedding anniversary, she remembered. It was only a few months before her mother died. They all looked so happy... The perfect family. She took a deep, shuddering breath, remembering how that happy family was torn apart. She frowned, desperately trying to concentrate on the happy faces in the picture. She wore a pretty pink dress that she'd hated at the time. Mark had later spilt fruit juice down it, she'd been so mad. She turned to another picture; her own 14th birthday. Dad hadn't been on a mission and had been able to take them all out for the day, to a large nearby theme park. The picture was in front of a rollercoaster, she remembered how green Mom had looked after they'd been on it. Sam, naturally, had loved it. She remembered Dad telling her that in some moments, it had nearly felt the same as flying. She had adored that feeling; craved it afterwards. She smiled, inwardly thanking her father for the ambitions he'd given her; the ambitions that had eventually led her to Stargate Command and into the companionship of the people there; her family now. She flicked back to the beginning of the album. She was four years old, and Mom had helped her bake her first batch of cookies. She'd been so proud. She chuckled at the proud, happy grin on the face of the little girl in the picture, blinking away tears as she recognised the carefree joy in her mother's eyes, crouching behind her to hold the tray steady as Sammie proudly presented it to her father, taking the picture.

The sofa next to her dipped as Jack sat down, and the steaming scent of hot chocolate drifted to her nostrils before a warm mug was pressed into her hands. She mumbled a thank you to him, smiling as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, squeezing gently.

"That you?" He wondered aloud. She nodded. "You were pretty cute... Ow!" He rubbed his thigh where Sam had just slapped him lightly. He smirked at her mock scowl. "What, you were!" He looked down at the picture again, more seriously. "That your Mom?"

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful, Sam. She looks like a really great Mom."

"Yeah, she was," Sam smiled down at the younger version of herself.

"Just like you," Jack added quietly. Sam turned her head, lips parting as she gazed into Jack's serious eyes. His thumb tickled her neck gently as his eyes flickered down across her. "I mean that, Samantha," he whispered seriously. Leaning towards her imperceptibly, Sam's eyes fluttered closed as she closed the distance between them, capturing his lips in her own. She kissed him sweetly, tenderly, sadly, hands holding his head to hers to demonstrate her need for him. He understood. Pulling away after a moment, Jack turned his eyes towards the album in her lap, resting his head gently against hers. "Show me," he invited softly.

Sam responded with a watery smile, turning her attention back towards the photos, clutching the mug of hot chocolate comfortingly to her. For hours, she took Jack through each photo, remembering the happy and the sad times, the ups and downs of her family, her youth. He wanted to know, and she wanted him to know. She understood that his request was more in order to make her open up about her feelings, admit to her grief so that she could process it, remembering the good times they had shared, than about his own curiosity. He had passed the ball to her court. He laughed, smiled and frowned along with her. He held her when she cried. Sam found herself struggling to imagine anyone more perfect, more understanding.

After dinner, and a painful phone call to Mark, Sam flopped back down beside Jack, a distant look in her eyes.

"How'd he take it?" Jack asked carefully.

"Not good," Sam sighed. "He's angry, Jack... Angry that I can't tell him exactly what happened, angry that we don't even have a body, angry that Dad didn't spend more time with him once they'd made up... It's hard for him."

"Yeah, it must be tough."

They sat in silence for several minutes, Sam's head resting leisurely on Jack's broad shoulder. After a while, he nudged her gently, speaking softly.

"Hey. I'm gona miss him too, y'know. He was a good man. I got the impression he didn't like me all that much sometimes... Or rather, he didn't like how much I apparently liked you..." Sam giggled softly. "But he was a good man. Hey, he was the only Tok'ra I liked, what does that tell you? I trusted him, and I think he trusted me. With you... It meant a lot to me."

"Thank you," she whispered in response, nuzzling her head closer into his shoulder. "I appreciate that. I don't think I could have gotten through today without you, Jack."

"Sure ya could have, sweetheart. You're a tough cookie. I'm the big soft one in this relationship," he smiled tenderly into her hair, wincing as she hit him.

"No, Jack, don't tease. You don't - you don't know how much you..." The rest of her sentence was lost in a choking gulp as the tears began to flow once more. Jack exhaled angrily at himself, rolling his eyes upwards in frustration as he held her to him once more, rocking her gently as he rubbed her back.

"Crap, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean... Crap. All I meant was... You've never _needed_ me, Sammie. I'm the one that's needed you. Couldn't have got through so many years ending up as sane as I am without you. I woulda been lost a long time ago."

"That's not true!" She shouted into his shirt. "I... I need you _now_, Jack, and you've been here, and I...I.. You're so amazing," she sniffed finally.

"I'm amazing, huh? Well, back atcha," he quipped, tilting her chin up and kissing her. She smiled reluctantly, balled fists still gently hitting his chest. Deciding her emotions were running too high to shout at him for his self-deprecating modesty, she changed the subject.

"So c'mon, take my mind off of all this. What happened to your mission? Who was the man you were with earlier?" She asked in a small voice, cracking gently.

"Oiy, long story," Jack sighed, leaning back against the sofa. When Sam settled against his chest in a foetal position, he realised she didn't care. Shrugging his shoulders, he attempted to explain. "We met up with the people who'd contacted us, the.. Kelo.. Kelownan's, I think. Jonas was their cultural, ethical, whatever representative. Kind of their equivalent of Daniel," he smiled. "He introduced us to their council... They're in a war with the other two nations of their planet, they were eager to trade for military aid."

"I assume you said no? What were they offering?"

"Of course we said no. It was some kind of... A kind of.. Oh I don't know, some kind of naquadah."

"Some kind of naquadah? What does that mean? It's different?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think so.. I don't know... Naquadria, that was it. Some refined version of naquadah, lots more powerful, yada yada. Thought you'd be interested. Anyway, that's what they were offering."

"Well Jack, that could be revolutionary! A more refined and powerful form of naquadah would be enormously beneficial. We'd need smaller amounts to power the reactors, we could incorporate it into the development of the X-302; the naquadah we've been using hasn't been -"

"Alright, alright, I get the picture!" Jack exclaimed. "Thought you'd like it."

"Sorry, carry on," Sam smiled into his chest. "What happened?"

"Oh, well, turns out they were making some kind of bomb with it -"

"A bomb? But if it is more powerful that naquadah, the effects would be -"

"Huge, huge, I know. Jonas showed us preliminary test results. The council said they'd be forced to use the bomb against their neighbours if we didn't help them out. Tricky situation."

"Yeah.. So how come this Jonas came back with you?"

"Oh, there was some kind of accident. Jonas was showing Daniel the labs; he's a pretty big science nut too. Some kind of overload. One of the scientists managed to prevent it exploding, but not before it released massive amounts of radiation. Apparently it was just in time, Daniel had been just about to jump in there himself to stop it. The scientists in there weren't a pretty sight..." Jack spoke heavily.

"Holy Hannah. If he'd have.."

"Yeah.. I know. The readings were all off the scale, apparently. It seems Daniel had a good long chat with Jonas. After seeing the dangers of this bomb himself, he was a bit more willing to listen. He seemed to cotton on to the idea of a bigger picture pretty quickly. He tried to convince his superiors that carrying on with the bomb was a mistake, that the whole planet was under threat from the Goa'uld, that they should work together instead of fighting each other, yada yada. They wouldn't listen to him, of course."

"Of course." It was times like this that Sam was _really_ grateful Jack didn't play dumb around her any more, or this would have been a much more frustrating conversation.

"So, he made the decision himself. We were just about to leave; they refused to accept anything other than military aid, which we refused, especially after seeing the capabilities of that weapon. Jonas found us, asked if he could come back with us. Said now he was aware of the greater dangers facing his people, he couldn't just sit back and let them destroy themselves, he wanted to try to find a way to help them. He even managed to get his hands on a small amount of that naquadria stuff to show us. Daniel begged a bit, they make a nice double-team, actually, on that front," he grimaced fondly. "But yeah, I figured he'd be helpful in figuring out the stuff. I know it's against protocol, but if he hadn't have come back with us then, he wouldn't have been able to get near the gate again."

"Great, so I'll be able to take a look at it?" Sam looked up eagerly.

"Yes, but not for a few days. I don't think it's a good idea for you to get straight back to work. Hammond said he'd told you to take as long as you need, he told me to take a few days too if I need to, to look after you. So, no rushing back, okay?" He raised his eyebrows sternly.

"Okay, I guess.." she smiled fondly, appreciating his concern. "But this Jonas guy is staying?"

"For the time being, it looks like it. He seems a bright kid, could come in handy."

"Good," she smiled, settling back against his chest, resting her hand against his heart, treasuring the feel of it beating against. Warm, and loving, and alive. Alive. Her love was here, beside her, warm and living. Her father was not. Pressing her face into Jack's chest as though it would block the tears somehow, she mumbled softly. "I think I might need those couple of days..."

"I know, sweetheart. I'll be here." Jack murmured to her, comforting her. If she needed him, there was no way he was moving from her side. Undomesticated equines, and all that.

TBC

-------------------------------

A/N: There we go, bit of a fluffy chapter really. I like cuddling. Hope that explains Jonas' appearance somewhat! Thanks for taking the time to read, and as always, reviews would be lovely.

As I said a couple chapters ago, this story only has a very basic framework in my head, so I'd be interested to know how much you'd like me to develop it. I could just stick to the framework, or I could carry on in some detail, I'm just concerned if it starts getting too long you'll all get bored!! So let me know if you want this to be a relatively short, sweet story, or if I should just give my imagination free reign and go on for however long the muse tells me to, I'd appreciate your input. Thank you!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm so, so sorry about the wait for this chapter, seriously. I had the most ridiculously busy week, and after a solid week of essays the muse for writing just left me completely. Still, it's the Easter holidays now, so updates should hopefully be rolling out fairly quickly again from now on! Thank you so, so much for your responses so far, it means a lot to know you're all still interested! 

Chapter 15: In which we see Sam and Jack through the eyes of some friends.

---------------------------------

"Excuse me, Doctor Jackson? Could I, uh -"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure," Daniel looked down, pulling the folders spread across the table into a vaguely neater pile by his tray.

"Thanks," Jonas grinned as he sat down. Daniel smiled back, eyebrows furrowing as he eyed the pile of food on Jonas' plate, big enough even to rival one of Tea'lc's snacks. "Oh, I love your food here," Jonas spoke around a mouthful of oatmeal, eyes shining. "It's just delicious. This oatmeal? Never had anything like it before. It's just, mmm, it's great," he kissed his fingers in an appreciative gesture, filling his mouth with another heaped spoonful.

"Well, yes.. Oatmeal is one of the more, ah, refined tastes we cater for here..." Daniel frowned in amusement at the rapidly appearing eccentricities of their new ally, who appeared genuinely fascinated by anything and everything. He reminded Daniel of himself a little; his naivety and excitement at anything new in years gone by. Too much time spent with Jack O'Neill and the universe since then had mellowed his outlook somewhat, admittedly, but that excitement still lit his heart sometimes. He chuckled quietly. "So, ah, how are you settling in?" He asked in sympathy, recognising that the young man was probably more than a little lonely, having left behind everything he knew only a few short days ago. 

"Oh, good, great, actually," Jonas swallowed loudly, taking a deep drink of milk. "Everyone's been very kind, helping me to accommodate. I know I sort of threw myself on you guys, but I just thought it was the best way to help my people, to make them see," he gestured animatedly.

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Daniel smiled. "Well, we do appreciate it, Jonas. With any luck, you'll be able to be of as much benefit to us as we can be to you. And in any case, I'd love to learn about your history, what happened between your nations; that in itself is fascinating." 

"Oh, of course Doctor Jackson, I'd be happy to. I'd love to learn more about your people too, you have so many, intriguing, customs and practices, it's incredible," Jonas gushed excitedly.

"Please, call me Daniel."

"Daniel. Thank you," Jonas smiled appreciatively. Daniel nodded in return. "I just hope that your people can find some better use out of the naquadria than Kelowna's leaders were able to, that I can show them it has more benefits than just to destroy each other. I keep getting told that I need to wait until a Major Carter gets back, to explain it's potentials to her. Is she, is she your lead scientist, or an overseer, or..?"

"Oh, I think you could probably say she's our head scientist, yeah," Daniel nodded, smiling. "She's the best we've got. You have no idea how excited she'll be about the naquadria. Actually, you've ah, you've already met her."

"I have?" Jonas frowned. "Well why didn't -"

"Oh, ah, she was just leaving the base, she wasn't really in a position, to, ah.. The woman in the elevator? We were headed to the infirmary just after you got here, she -"

"Yes, I remember! Colonel O'Neill's lady-friend? She was Major Carter?" Jonas exclaimed, frowning in concern as Daniel began to splutter and cough violently, choking on his coffee at the description of Sam as Jack's 'lady-friend'. Jonas watched, chewing patiently as he waited for the archaeologist to recover. When he was able to breathe normally again, despite being a little pink still, he spoke in a strained voice, eyes darting around the thankfully empty room to ensure no-one had heard.

"Uh, yeah.. I guess that is a term you could use, I- I mean I wouldn't, but there you go..."

"But, I got the impression that Colonel O'Neill hated scientists?"

"Oh, he does, just... Just not Sam. It's funny actually, ah, have you ever heard the term 'opposites attract'?"

"No, no I haven't...?" Jonas shook his head, ever curious to learn new things about the culture he was now living in.

"Oh, well..." Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. "Ah, it's an expression used for two people who seem to have nothing in common at all. Say if you were to read a description of their personalities and interests, they have very little in common, and you wouldn't think they'd be attracted to each other at all. And yet, they are, often stronger than people who have a lot in common. Anyway, if that expression ever applied to a couple, it's Sam and Jack."

I see," Jonas nodded thoughtfully. "They've been together a long time, right?"

"Actually, no, ah, no they haven't," Daniel frowned. "Only a few weeks. Why would you think that?"

"Really? It's, it's just I'm a very perceptive person; I tend to notice things, details, that other people miss. And you know, I _saw_ the way they looked at each other, and I'm telling you, that was not the look of people who've just started a relationship. I saw the look in their eyes, the way they held each other, and it was the look of two people that have been in love for a long time." Jonas shook his head lightly, tapping his fork against his plate. Daniel sighed quietly, running his hand over his head.

"Ah, actually, you're right about that," he said quietly.

"I am?"

"Yeah... Until a few weeks ago - Jack'll kill me for telling you all this," he smiled, "Sam, Major Carter, was a member of SG-1."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact we're kinda struggling without her at the moment, none of us are really that up on science and technology and, as you noticed, Jack doesn't generally have a great deal of patience for scientists... Anyway, because she was directly under Jack's command, the laws of our military prohibited them from being in a relationship. But, there's been something there for a long time."

"I don't understand," Jonas frowned. "Your military organisation would not allow them to love each other?"

"Yeah, no, not really," Daniel smiled ruefully. "Well obviously, it couldn't stop them having feelings, but... But yes, now Sam's left SG-1, they're free to pursue a relationship. It never made sense to Tea'lc and I either. I mean, aside from anything else, we've had to put up with their adamant denials for years, even though it was pretty obvious to us, and the rest of the base for that matter, that they were nuts about each other." He chuckled at the thought of his friends, blissfully unaware of each other's feelings for years. He marveled at how it was so clear to everyone else, yet they just refused to see it.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm glad they're able to be together now," Jonas smiled. 

"Yeah, me too. But, ah, no-one else on base knows at the moment. Just the rest of SG-1, Doctor Fraiser and General Hammond, that's pretty much it. So, you know -"

"Oh of course, I won't say a word," Jonas nodded, smiling conspiratorially.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Daniel began to gather up his files clumsily. "Well, I need to be getting back to this translation, but if you need anything, you know, you know you can come find me. Sam should be back in today, so if you keep dropping by her lab you'll probably find her when she's here."

"Oh thank you, I will," Jonas smiled around a mouthful of jello, waving to the retreating archaeologist who nodded in return.

..--00--..

Sam clasped her hands nervously, sliding her gaze sideways to Jack, who naturally exuded calm confidence as always. She bounced on her feet a little, reaching one hand out, before bringing it back down to join the other again. Jack turned his head towards her, smirking lightly.

"You alright? Sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes.. Yes I am, I know it's what I want. It would be perfect." She nodded swiftly to reassure herself, looking to Jack for further assurance. His calm smile strengthened her, and at his slight nod she reached out, tapping smartly on General Hammond's office door. 

"Come," the General's sure voice rang out. Jack looked towards Sam, smiling fondly, raising a hand to pat her shoulder lightly as she took a deep breath and stepped in ahead of him. Hammond looked up from his paperwork as they entered, smiling at the welcome intrusion. "Major, Colonel, come in. Take a seat," he gestured. 

"Thank you Sir," both voices mixed as the two officers sat down gently. Hammond looked from one to the other, not missing Sam's mildly strained expression and Jack's fond smirk. 

"It's good to have the both of you back. Sam, how are you holding up?" He smiled warmly.

"Good, Sir, thank you. Good, actually. I, I know that as hard as it was to lose Dad, I'm just thankful that I had some amazing years with him, that I never would have had he not become a Tok'ra. So, it's, it's hard, but I'm ok," she nodded quickly, blinking. "The memorial service was beautiful Sir, thank you. Both of them." A small sniff escaped her, and Jack squeezed her hand gently under the table. Hammond nodded in acknowledgment.

"I know no service could do him justice, but... Let's not dwell. I assume you haven't come to see me about that. I trust you've seen the naquadria samples that Jonas Quinn retrieved from his home planet?"

"Yes, Sir, it's fascinating, really. Jonas has told me what he knows about it, he was very helpful actually, and preliminary tests show that it has incredible potential as a power source -"

"But," Jack interrupted cautiously, wary of letting Sam get carried away with herself, "that's not the reason we've come to see you either, Sir." 

"Oh?" The General raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No, Sir," Jack drawled, looking to Sam. Her mouth opened and closed several times, as though struggling for something to say, before turning to the General.

"Well, Sir, the thing is.. We wanted to tell you.. that.. I, I mean, Colonel O'Neill and myself, are, are -"

"We're getting married, Sir," Jack piped up, folding his arms and smiling cheekily. Sam closed her mouth, her cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink as her lips formed a tight-lipped smile.

"Yes, Sir, that's.. what I was trying to say."

Silence reigned for several moments. Hammond looked from one to the other, mouth slightly open in surprise as he processed the information. Eventually, Jack's words fully registered, and his face broke into a wide grin. A powerful, delighted laugh filled the room, and he clapped his hands together. He stood up, leaning forwards, grasping a rather surprised Jack's hand and pumping it enthusiastically, as his other hand reached out and clasped an equally surprised Sam's shoulder.

"Well, congratulations!" the rotund General beamed. "I can't tell you how pleased I am for the both of you. And if I may say so, it's about time!" he sat back in his chair, smiling happily. "If any two people deserve happiness, it's you two. You've earned this, many times over. You have my sincere best wishes."

"Thank you, Sir -"

"In fact, I insist that you come to my house for dinner one night soon to celebrate. The girls will be so excited to hear," Hammond continued, clasping his hands in joy.

"Thank you, General," Jack nodded his thanks. He nudged Sam gently, giving her a quick nod.

"That means a lot to us Sir, thank you," she smiled sweetly at her commanding officer, relieved at his pleasure. "There's, there's something else though," she spoke quietly, wringing her hands together under the table. "It's just, Sir, that with my father dying, and... Well, he would never even have known that Colonel O'Neill I and were together, but... The thing is Sir.. With my father gone, I still need someone to give me away at the wedding, to walk me down the aisle. Sir... We'd both be incredibly honoured if that person was you." The soft sincerity in her voice and in her eyes rendered Hammond speechless again, for the second time in as many minutes. His gaze drew across to meet Jack's, who conveyed the same warmth and sincerity. A small, proud smile lit the General's face, and he nodded several times, slowly, emphatically. 

"Sam, I'd be honoured to. Thank you. I can think of nothing I'd be more proud to do," he spoke warmly. 

"Thank you, Sir," she whispered. 

"Yes, thank you General," Jack joined in. "You know me, Sir, sincerity isn't exactly my middle name, but believe me when I say it would mean a lot to both of us." Hammond bowed his head, acknowledging Jack's rare moment of straightforward openness.

"Believe me, Colonel, it means a lot to me as well," the General smiled warmly at the younger man. He held Jack in a great deal of respect; despite his renowned irreverence, he knew the Colonel was a thoughtful, talented man. In many ways, Hammond thought of the wayward officer as the son he'd never had. Though he was not supposed to favour anyone his command, he had never been able to help the affinity he felt towards the roguish Jack O'Neill and his team. He held similar feelings for Sam, who he had known as a close family friend for years. Yes, he was honoured indeed to be invited to participate in such an important way at their wedding.

"General Hammond, Sir," Jack interrupted his thoughts. 

"Yes, Jack?"

"There was _one_ more thing, Sir..." 

TBC

---------------------------------------- 

A/N: Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but I really wanted to get a chapter out tonight for you. Hopefully my inspiration will pick up again now! Thank you so much as always for reading, and please let me know what you thought! Thank you:-D


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hmm, it would appear that being on holiday from Uni in no way, shape or form equates to having free time! It also makes apparent the severe difficulties of transferring a file from a laptop with no internet or a USB stick to a pc. Must sort that. I'm very sorry. Thank you so much for your responses, as always! I still appreciate it more than I can say.

Chapter 16: In which a lot of people learn a lot of things.

"Son, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Ah.. No, Sir, not entirely, but... Needs must, I feel..." the Colonel smiled wryly at the General. Sam didn't appear to entirely have an opinion, having chosen to shield herself somewhat behind Jack. Hammond shook his head slowly, not quite believing he was actually going to do this, and pressed a finger to the internal microphone switch.

"Attention, all personnel," the General's clear voice rang throughout the base. On every level, people stopped what they were doing momentarily to listen, turning expectant faces upwards in the vague direction of the speakers. "I would like to bring an announcement to the attention of all of you." Frowns passed between colleagues as they wondered at the General's statement. Normally, all but the most urgent announcements were transmitted by memo, or internal email. But the General's voice didn't sound particularly urgent... "In three weeks time, on the 18th June, all personnel, bar a skeleton crew, will be required to attend an event being hosted by some of our personnel." The confused frowns across the base deepened. Jack began to tap his foot, his arms folded tightly. Sam still appeared to be cowering slightly behind him. Though she did not like any details of her private life to be broadcast to everyone, she had agreed it was probably a more efficient way to invite everyone, and would prevent the risk of any gossip spreading out of control, should people learn individually about her and the Colonel. Hammond looked at them briefly, receiving a nod to continue. "People, on that date, I expect all of you to be ready and available to attend the wedding of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." He released the button with a small, satisfied smile as he imagined the reactions across the base.

That reaction was, in fact, for several moments, a deep, stunned silence. Never before had there been such complete silence all throughout the base. Every person stood still, mouth open, trying to process what their General had just said. Seconds later, the halls began to ring with the deafening, elated cheers and whoops of every single personnel member on the SGC base. Tea'lc, in line in the commissary, raised an eyebrow as he got clapped on the shoulder by the airman next to him. He turned around to see the entire room in chaos. Janet, in the infirmary, was taken by surprise when Siler interrupted her administrations to him by pumping her arm up and down, grinning fiercely and laughing. Daniel poked his head out of his office to wonder about all the commotion, and was met by the sight of Colonel Reynolds screeching around the corner with cries of "I knew it! I knew it!".

Back in the control room, Jack raised his eyes heavenward, sucking in a breath, as Sam hid her face in her hands, peeking between her fingers as they assessed the reaction in the control room. Walter sat completely still for a full minute, before leaping up and throwing his arms around the couple in a deep hug. He pulled back suddenly, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Sir, Ma'am, I- I'm sorry, but.. I just want to tell you how thrilled I am, how thrilled I imagine everyone on the base is," his words were confirmed by the fierce nods and smiles of everyone in the vicinity of the control room.

..--00--..

Sam arrived at Jack's house early that evening, flustered, as he had been, from the sheer effort of getting out of the mountain. It had been made difficult by the amount of well-wishers she had had to get past; it seemed that every person on the base wanted to stop her to congratulate her. It also had become apparent that it was the opinion of rather a lot of people that the revelation of their relationship was "about time". She smiled wryly to herself; all those years and months they thought they were maintaining a completely professional relationship, to all outward appearances. It turned out it was their fierce denial, and complete avoidance of anything which might be even slightly misconstrued as unprofessional, that had clued people in the most. She had been particularly horrified to learn that there had, in fact, been bets between various personnel on when exactly one of them would transfer or resign so that they could be together. Her smile brightened as she caught sight of the proud sparkle of her engagement ring on her hand, resting on the steering wheel. No need anymore to hide it, forbidden, when she was on base. The simple thought made her unspeakably pleased, for some reason.

Reaching Jack's front door, she had barely reached her hand out to knock before it swung open in front of her, and she was swept into Jack's warm arms. He chuckled quietly as he felt her smile into his shoulder. Sam rested her head there a moment, breathing in his scent, steadying herself against him. She responded as he took her face gently between his hands, tilting it upwards slightly in order to reach her sweet lips more easily. He gazed warmly down at her for a moment, taking in her beautiful smile, staring unashamedly as her eyes were already closed in anticipation. He lowered his head, kissing her soundly, arms wrapping around her to pull her snugly into his body. His eyes drifted closed, allowing the pure sensation of her, on his lips and in his arms, to wash over him, engulfing him.

The entirely pleasurable sensation was broken by a loud, deliberate cough.

"Aw come on, enough already, you guys!"

"Ever heard the expression 'get a room'?!" The friendly complaints of their friends smashed into their intimate reverie.

Jack and Sam pulled apart reluctantly, smiling sheepishly. Sam blushed, not entirely comfortable with such public displays of affection (although she would never really complain, Jack being the object of said affection). Jack smiled fondly at her deepening blush, as she noticed that General Hammond was seated amongst their team, accompanied, as usual, by Janet.

"Sir! I - I.." she coughed in embarrassed surprise.

"It's alright, Sam. I'm here on a purely personal agenda," George Hammond raised a hand with a smile. It caused him no end of joy to see two of the people he cared about most so openly happy. He noted happily that Sam was positively glowing.

..--00--..

Despite occasional modest protestations from Jack and Sam, the evening's conversation revolved largely around their upcoming nuptials.

"But, where are you gonna hold it? I, I mean... There's gonna be _aliens_ there, and that's, that's gonna look kinda weird if you're in a church ceremony, and there's, there's Lya, or, or _Thor_ or somebody there..." Daniel chuntered, the effects of his single beer already beginning to show.

"Don't you worry, Danny-boy," Jack drawled from his position on the sofa, arm slung comfortably around Sam's shoulders. "That's all been taken into consideration."

"Yeah, it's going to be an ordinary ceremony for family and friends, obviously with those of our allies who are less... conspicuous," Sam clarified, receiving a gentle nod of acknowledgement from Tea'lc. "But for the people we'd still love to see, like Thor, we'll have a separate celebration at the SGC at another time."

"Ooh, so we'll have two parties!" Janet exclaimed in excitement. Jack rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Of course, I'm sure anyone you need at the base would be more than happy to lend you any assistance in organising it, myself included," Hammond offered. "But now, have you thought about a honeymoon? You're more than entitled to some time off, providing there's no situations that require you to be called back," he added with a smile, remembering the numerous occasions that SG-1's well-deserved leave had been unduly interrupted by various galactic emergencies. Jack opened his mouth to answer, raising a hand, then paused, frowning, as he remembered that they hadn't actually discussed that yet. He turned towards Sam with a frown. She ignored him, smiling sweetly at their friends as she answered without hesitation.

"Yes, there's actually -"

"Whoa, uh, we have..?" Jack interrupted. Sam turned to smile at his adorably confused expression (it still surprised her how a mature man of Jack's experience and age could ever be described as adorable, but he managed it), nodding at him, before turning to the expectant faces around them.

"We're going to spend it in Minnesota. There's a little, secluded place that I've heard about there," she smiled, imagining Jack's face beside her. He blinked slowly several times, closing his mouth and swallowing hard. It struck him, all over again, just how much he loved Samantha Carter. She was perfect. He turned slowly, a somewhat dazed, but ever more excited grin gracing his features.

"Yeah.. Yeah, we are. It's a lovely spot," he said proudly. "Huge fish. Huge."

Janet, Hammond and Daniel smiled, knowing exactly where they were referring to. Tea'lc's face was more sombre. Maybe Major Carter appreciated the activity of fishing more than he had been able to. But then, he wasn't really sure what a 'honeymoon' was.

"Is the act of attempting to catch fish an important component of this 'honeymoon' ritual?" the Jaffa wondered aloud. "I have been to the cabin of which you speak, and it seems there is little else to do there," he frowned, with less than fond memories of O'Neill refusing to allow him to do anything else other than the futile act of fishing. His eyebrow rose in confusion at O'Neill's loud and sudden snort, and Major Carter's swiftly reddening cheeks.

"Oh no, Tea'lc, no, you don't, you don't _fish_.. Unless that's what you're callin' it now.." an increasingly inebriated Daniel slurred, spurred on by the increasing laughter from Hammond and Janet.

"Tea'lc," Hammond interjected, being the one most able to coherently explain the matter, recovering slightly better than Janet, who was collapsing in giggles beside him, or Jack and Sam who were still somewhat too dumbfounded to answer. "A honeymoon is an earth tradition, nothing to do with fishing. When a couple become married, it is customary after the wedding to take a holiday together, to spend time with each other alone, I suppose to get used to married life before coming back to the real world, so to speak," the General smiled warmly.

"I see," Tea'lc murmured. "Isolation is a requirement of this honeymoon, then? A test to see whether the couple is well-suited. I believe Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have no need for such a test, General Hammond."

"Well no, it's not quite like that," Hammond chuckled. "It would depend where the honeymoon was, it doesn't necessarily have to be an isolated place, but some couples would rather spend a lot of the time alone -"

"Tea'lc, Tea'lc, it's so the relationship can be con.. consu.. consummated," Daniel stammered semi-coherently. "They wanna be alone so they can.. you know.. be _intimate_...! They wanna have a whole load of -"

"DANIEL!" The archaeologist's rambling voice was cut off suddenly by the combined shrieks of shock from Jack and Sam, and laughter from Janet. Hammond, too, was turning slightly pink as his shoulders shook with mirth.

Tea'lc raised an eyebrow, silently surveying the occupants of O'Neill's lounge. Jack had now leapt on top of Daniel, trying to stifle the archaeologist's increasingly loud attempts of explanation. Sam had hidden her face resignedly in her hands, and the General and Janet appeared to be incapacitated with laughter. He, himself, saw nothing funny in the situation. He understood the concept of consummation of a union, and did not see why O'Neill and Major Carter should be so horrified by the mention of it, unless, perhaps, it was not their desire to. But that would make for a strange union indeed, and he did not believe it to be so between them. He made a mental note to ask O'Neill when he next got the chance; perhaps in a different situation, he may be more forthcoming...

TBC

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read!! I promise I'll carry on getting chapters out as soon as I can. Reviews would be really, really lovely!! Thank you!!


End file.
